What It'll Take
by silver rose2
Summary: Done!! Serena and Darien, or will they go seperate ways? Read and review! Thanks to all those who already have! I'm working on more stories!
1. Default Chapter

*I don't own sailor moon, I wish I did, if they would sell them to me for the little money I had, I'd be happy, but that'll never happen, lol!*  
  
  
  
The shot glass went back then was slammed against the table. She bit into the lime. "Ha!" she exclaimed, looking over at the crowd of people that.  
  
There were loud cheers, and Serena bowed with a wide grin on her face. The bartender laughed, then slid the money towards her.  
  
"You're the newest champ," he grinned.  
  
"Hey, if I get to be two hundred dollars richer, hey, it's all good," she laughed.  
  
"I don't know if I should be really mad about this," Darien said, wiping the lime juice from his lips.  
  
Serena shrugged. "I did beat you fair and square like I said I would."  
  
He nodded his head. "Well, this is an interesting visit. I go away for a few months, and come back to see my best friend's sister is now the shooter queen."  
  
Serena shrugged her shoulders, and gave him an innocent smirk. "You wanted to have a night of fun, I just gave it to you."  
  
Darien shook his head. " 'Rena, I don't think you'll ever change."  
  
She smiled. "Why thank you Darien, I think that is one of the nicest things I've heard in a while."  
  
Darien looked at her carefully.  
  
Serena had her long blond hair swept up in a ponytail with a few pieces wrapped around, making it look like a hair-made elastic. Her blue eyes were sparkling with their usual mischievous look.  
  
She was wearing a tight black velvet halter-top and low riding black pants, revealing her midriff. The jewel in her belly button barbell, sparkled.  
  
When she ha shown up, he hadn't believed his eyes. Serena wasn't the girl that she once was, and now, as he looked at her, he realized that she hadn't been that childish girl for a long time. He just never had noticed it before.  
  
"Earth to Darien," Serena said, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
He shook his head, snapping out of his deep thoughts.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked him.  
  
He grabbed the beer that he had abandoned to compete with Serena with the tequila shots. He shrugged, looking just beyond Serena to see a few guys really checking her out. He wanted to pound the shit out of them.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought. Why was he suddenly feeling like he ought to be putting the guys into their place and keep them away from his Serena. His Serena? That was an interesting thought.  
  
"Come on Darien, there has to be something that you want to do, 'drew said I was to get you out for the night, so, here we are."  
  
"And I'm sure I probably screwed up plans that you had tonight."  
  
Her eyes sharpened. "Trust me, you've helped me tonight," she said quietly.  
  
He looked at her with furrowed brows, his eyes misting with confusion.  
  
She knew that he was curious about her last statement, but she really didn't want to relive the details.  
  
"Okay, Serena, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," she said sharply.  
  
He clenched his jaw. He knew that tone. He sucked in a deep breath, and tried to think of something to change the subject.  
  
"Well, how about we go for a pool game," he suggested.  
  
Serena's eyes sparkled again. "Ah, that we can do, only, if you don't mind getting your butt kicked."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Alright then, you're on."  
  
Her smile widened. She swallowed the last sip of her drink, and grabbed a hold of his hand, and dragged him to an empty pool table.  
  
"You rack and I'll break."  
  
Darien helplessly did as she said.  
  
He set up the balls, then moved to allow Serena to take a shot. Her first shot scattered the balls well across the table.  
  
His eyes widened. "Practicing have we?"  
  
She shrugged. "You've been gone for over six months, what can you expect."  
  
He laughed. He took his shot, and tried to land a striped ball in the hole. He glanced up at Serena, into her blues eyes, and grinned. He shot, and landed it.  
  
"Ooh, trying to show me your game," she said in a teasing voice.  
  
He squinted his eyes, trying to lay up for his next shot.  
  
He missed, making it her turn. She sunk two balls. And was laying up for her third shot.  
  
Darien watched her intently. She was leaned over the table in front of him; he couldn't help but notice how fine her body was. He cursed silently, and tried to look away. He had to move to try and get of the eye line.  
  
She sunk the shot, and went to sink another, but she missed.  
  
"Try and catch up Dere."  
  
He glared at her mockingly. She always seemed to call him Dere; he didn't even remember how it came to be.  
  
Eventually it was down to the last four balls. Serena had one left, and Darien had two, and of course the eight ball.  
  
"I'm not liking the look of this," he said as Serena set up her shot to sink her last ball.  
  
She gave him a mocking look. "Oh poor baby, he's going to lose to me twice in one night."  
  
The crowd that was around them, watching laughed.  
  
"I say you people place bets," a guy hollered out.  
  
"I'll say twenty on the girl," another guy stated.  
  
"A hundred!"  
  
Serena laughed. "A lot of confidence, thank you," she turned and bowed to the crowd, who clapped and cheered.  
  
Darien shook his head with a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"I'll match that bet that Darien might make the game," a familiar voice said from behind Darien.  
  
His eyes widened, as he stared desperately at Serena, just before he turned around.  
  
A tall brunette stood there. She had her arms crossed, causing her to look more bustier.  
  
"Beryl," he said with some surprise.  
  
She grinned with a glint of maliciousness. "Glad you're home."  
  
"I'm willing to bet five hundred," a voice called out."  
  
Everyone turned to look.  
  
"On who?" Serena asked with a mischievous glow.  
  
A guy stepped forward, through the crowd. "On you," he grinned sexily.  
  
Serena smiled. The guy was really hot. He was tall, and he was built well. The black shirt he was wearing was open, revealing a bit of chiseled muscle.  
  
Darien glared at the guy. The debate of whether he was finding Serena attractive, or if it was possible to have feelings for her, was put aside. He wouldn't have a guy looking at her like that.  
  
Was he jealous? He didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to cause some bodily harm to him.  
  
"If you do it in this go, I'll give you half, but if we go out."  
  
Everyone watched with interest.  
  
Serena curled her lips in a devious smile. "You're on."  
  
Beryl grabbed Darien's collar, and brought his face to hers, and kissed him. "You'll win," she said snarkily as she glared at Serena.  
  
Serena turned to look at her, and gave her an equal balanced look of hatred. "Sorry bitch, but, I'm going to win. You're money is blood money."  
  
The crowd watched the two young women glare at each other.  
  
Darien shrugged away from Beryl.  
  
Serena set up her shot, and sunk it. There were cheers. She moved around the table to set her shot up for the magic eight.  
  
She slowly pulled arm back, then burst forward. The white ball sunk the eight ball. "Yes!" she exclaimed.  
  
Darien shook his head. "Damn!" he muttered.  
  
"You take the cake babe," the stud laughed.  
  
Serena turned around and grinned at five hundred-dollar bidder. "How about you buy me a drink with the winnings you just gained."  
  
He grinned with a gleam in his eyes. "Anything you want darlin'," he laughed. He went over to Beryl and stuck out his hand.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"A bid is a bid, and I do believe my bid won, so cough it up Beryl."  
  
Serena was shocked that the guy knew Beryl's name, but he could hear the disdain in his voice as he said her name. Serena grinned widely. "Well Beryl?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Darien could see that the animosity between Beryl and Serena has grown worse. The feud was obviously growing worse.  
  
After a frosty glare at Serena, she pulled out a wad of cash from the top of her tube-top. She counted five one hundred-dollar bills, and slapped them into the guy's outstretched hand.  
  
The guy slung his arm around Serena's shoulders. She laughed. She was having a damn good time.  
  
"Let's get you that drink, anything you want my princess."  
  
Darien watched Serena go off with the guy with hair of an auburn black color.  
  
Beryl turned him around by his shirt.  
  
"You just cost me five hundred dollars," she glowered.  
  
He shrugged. "How am I supposed to win when it's her shot, and she has only one ball left."  
  
Beryl's eyes hardened. "Well, since it cost me five hundred-dollars, I get you tonight to make up for it."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Beryl we broke up, then I went to England, for more then half a year. How much does it take to convince you that I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
She grinned then, with an evil maliciousness glint cast in her eyes. "When I kissed you, I think I could feel you missing me."  
  
He looked disgusted. "Forget it Beryl, besides, I have a girlfriend."  
  
She stepped back. "What!"  
  
He nodded, "that's right."  
  
Saying that he had a girlfriend was the only thing that he could think of to try and get some distance from Beryl.  
  
Well, she thought. I'm going to do all in my power to get you back, she added with determination.  
  
"Well, I could work around that," she said, raising her eyebrow seductively.  
  
Darien clenched his jaw. "Don't even try it. I want you to keep away from me." He turned and went after Serena and high bidder.  
  
Serena smiled with satisfaction when she saw Darien turn away from Beryl and come after her.  
  
She turned to the gorgeous guy beside her, "so, what's your name?"  
  
"Rubeus Trincot."  
  
"Serena Stephens," she smiled warmly.  
  
"So, how about that drink," Rubeus grinned.  
  
She smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
Darien took a seat beside her.  
  
"So, what do you want to drink, name your poison."  
  
Serena bit her lip; "a double shot Long Island iced tea."  
  
Rubeus laughed. "My, you sure can hold your drinks. I've seen you really hit the hard shit."  
  
Serena laughed, and quickly glanced at Darien. "I do know that I can drink a few people I know under the table."  
  
Darien grinned, recalling the memory. Serena, Andrew, and a few more of their friends had gone to Serena and Andrew's family cabin, and Serena drank them all under the table.  
  
The next day they all had wicked hangovers, and Serena just laughed, and hit the slopes while they all had suffered miserably. He did manage to join her later, but his head still hurt a bit.  
  
"Sounds like the girl that I should take with me to parties," Rubeus grinned.  
  
Darien glared at Rubeus and he in turn glared at him. He didn't want Serena partying with him; he didn't want him doing anything with Serena.  
  
Serena's drink came, and she sipped it. "Ah, that's the shit."  
  
Rubeus laughed. "I think I'll have one of those myself," he said, gesturing to the bartender.  
  
Darien glanced at his watch, trying to take his mind off Serena and the guy beside her, who was looking at her with open admiration.  
  
Rubeus's drink came, and the two of them talked a bit. He almost couldn't believe how old Serena was. She was twenty, but had the maturity that no other had. Her blue eyes mesmerized him.  
  
After they finished their drinks, Darien glanced at his watch again. "I have to go Sere, I have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," she said rising to her feet. She looked at her watch, "holy shit, I can't believe the time."  
  
"I got to get home, I've got a final tomorrow."  
  
"Can I get your number?" Rubeus asked.  
  
Serena nodded, and grabbed a pen from behind the bar, and wrote it on his hand.  
  
"Okay, talk to you later."  
  
Rubeus smiled.  
  
Darien waited for Serena as she got her leather jacket and purse, glaring at Rubeus the whole time.  
  
"Alright Darien, lets go."  
  
Rubeus waved, and watched them go. He had to wonder how close Darien and her were. She was really hot, and he wanted to go out with her. He wanted her period.  
  
Serena turned back just before she slipped out the door, and gave him a mischievous grin.  
  
He waved a final goodbye, then she was gone.  
  
"Man, you've fallen bad for her," the bartender grinned.  
  
Rubeus grinned.  
  
"I'll warn you though, Serena's got a brother that's really protective of her. He'll cut you to pieces, and then you'd have to face Darien."  
  
"A regular?" Rubeus asked.  
  
He shrugged, "they come in here enough. Darien's been out of town. But I'd really watch it."  
  
"I noticed that, the guy was ready to kill me, just by sitting with her."  
  
"Rubeus," a thick voice drawled.  
  
He swallowed nervously, then turned to face Beryl.  
  
"Diamond's not going to be happy with you," she said, her eyes mocking him.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
She looked disgusted. "Going with that slut is sudden death."  
  
"I think you've gotten mixed up, you're the slut here Beryl."  
  
"Whatever," she said, trying to not slap him. "I'm going to get revenge on her yet."  
  
Rubeus got up, dropping cash to pay for the drinks, then left.  
  
Serena sat beside Darien in the cab. The streets flew by them and she sat there content.  
  
Darien's thoughts were brooding. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip. Serena seemed content with her thoughts of Rubeus. But he wasn't. It was bugging him that he would be calling her, and she would be getting dressed up really hot for a date with him.  
  
"Darien, you okay?" she asked him, having looked over, and saw him look like he was contemplating someone's death.  
  
He looked at her. Her golden hair was hanging over her shoulders, and her blue eyes were filled with concern. Everything melted. He wanted to take her into his arms, and let the world fall away.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Dere, you can't hide things from me, now tell me, what's up?"  
  
He had to say something. He knew that she would eventually get it out of him, but he couldn't tell her that he was going crazy over her.  
  
"I guess I'm worried about the meeting I have tomorrow."  
  
She looked at him carefully. She wanted to try and probe for what was really bugging him. But, he was hard to break. She accepted his answer.  
  
Oh why can't you care for me? She asked her thoughts.  
  
But there was no answer except the reason she had given to herself. She was the sister of his best friend. He'd never look at her in the way that she wanted him to. 


	2. Catching up on things

She was sleeping soundly, when a heavy body bounding onto her bed caused her to wake up. She knew it was definitely wasn't her cat.  
  
She jumped up, "what the …"  
  
Her brother Andrew grinned at her.  
  
"Oh my god! Andrew!" she exclaimed, then threw her arms around him.  
  
"Gee, I think you actually missed me," he laughed.  
  
"Get real," she said, gently shoving him.  
  
"So, how was last night? I know I sprung that on you last minute."  
  
"Andrew, you couldn't help it, you were delayed at the airport. I can't really blame you. Besides it was cool. I kicked his ass at pool and shooters."  
  
Andrew laughed, shaking his head. "My sister, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Serena laughed, "Hey, I won two hundred for the shot contest."  
  
"Good grief."  
  
"How was your trip?"  
  
Andrew grinned. "Great… I met a girl on the plane, and we hung out. We're going to go out when she gets back in about five days."  
  
"Well," she probed.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes. "Always so nosy."  
  
"Well, I like to know what you're getting into… because then I can laugh my ass off at you later."  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"So, come on, tell me about her."  
  
"Alright. Her name's Leta, and she's tall, and really pretty."  
  
"Leta," she pondered at the name. "It sounds familiar."  
  
"Leta's HomeStyle," Andrew suggested.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "You mean…"  
  
Andrew nodded, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, she was going to a conference."  
  
"That's cool. That restaurant is like—some of the best food I've ever had."  
  
He shook his head. Serena and her knowledge of all the good food places, he laughed.  
  
"So, what else?"  
  
"She's awesome. We went hiking—all the things that I like to do, she does too."  
  
Serena smiled. "Sounds good, like you two are meant for each other."  
  
Andrew patted her knee. "Well, it'll be interesting when you find that perfect someone, don't you worry, Sere."  
  
Serena's eyes glistened for a second, but she blinked to prevent the tears.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She released a sigh. "I'm fine."  
  
He stared at her. "Come on, you deserve so much better."  
  
"Yeah, well, tell what's better. We were together for so long, then one day out of the blue, it was hello, Heartbreak City."  
  
"Oh, come on. You're a pretty girl; you'll meet a lot of guys in your life.  
  
She smiled lightly. She thought of the previous night. She had enjoyed last night a lot. Darien had been a lot of fun to hang out with, and Rubeus was certainly hot. She definitely wanted to get to know him better.  
  
"I know that look."  
  
Serena turned to look at her brother. "What look?"  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"That'll depend."  
  
"There's more then one, interesting."  
  
She shook her head grimacing. She smacked his arm. "Okay out, I want to get changed."  
  
"Yeah, Darien's coming in about two hours, you want to hang with us? We're going to go—well, I don't know where. We can decide later."  
  
She shrugged. "Sure, whatever. But out now!"  
  
Andrew smiled. "Okay." He rose, then left her alone in her room.  
  
She stretched, then rose from her bed. Her black cat Luna was stretched out on the windowsill, soaking up the early spring's sun.  
  
"So Luna, what shall I wear?"  
  
The cat gazed at her, then yawned and fell asleep.  
  
Serena shook her head, then went to her closet and searched through her clothes. There were so many of them.  
  
She finally decided on her long jean skirt, with a slit up the front, and a sleeveless, and backless, except two strings she had to tie it with, black shirt, with the neckline that scooped down a bit low.  
  
She went and showered, then dressed. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She braided it to the side, then let it hang over the front of her shoulder. She did up some of her makeup, then went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
"Didn't you have a final to write?" Darien asked, already in the kitchen.  
  
She shook her head. "I mixed the dates up. My final's tomorrow, then I'm all done. I've only got to wait to see if I pass, then I can teach."  
  
"Who'd of thought that you'd end up as a teacher. You used to hate school."  
  
"Not all of it," she laughed. "Besides, teaching grade two's shall be a challenge," she grinned.  
  
"So, the two year program really worked for you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Andrew came into the kitchen, joining them. "So, what are we going to do today?" he asked them.  
  
Serena shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Darien tried to think of something, but he wasn't able to.  
  
"Oh," Serena said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked, leaning against the counter that Darien was sitting at.  
  
She closed the fridge, holding a cu a yogurt. "Up at the mountain resort. There's a concert, They just finished a snowboarding competition. That should be cool."  
  
Andrew turned to Darien, "well, what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good," he answered.  
  
Serena smiled. "After I finish eating this, we can go."  
  
"I'll go start up the blazer," Andrew said, grabbing the keys from the hook.  
  
Andrew got the blazer after he graduated college. He finally ad managed to save enough.  
  
Serena sighed, she had wanted to take her sports car, but she guessed that Andrew wanted to drive, because he certainly didn't like the standard shift.  
  
"Whatever," she said, putting a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.  
  
She finished her yogurt, and hurried to her room to grab her purse.  
  
Andrew honked.  
  
She groaned as she swiped her cell phone from the charger, then hurried to the truck. She slipped into the backseat, and shut the door.  
  
Andrew had the radio on, while Darien was flipping through Andrew's CDs.  
  
Serena made herself comfortable for the long ride ahead of her. Darien picked one of the mixed cds then popped it in. it had alternative with fast and slower beat music.  
  
She fell asleep to Matchbox 20's If your gone.  
  
"So, how was England?" Andrew asked Darien.  
  
"Great! I met a lot of doctors that… I mean I learned a lot. Dr. Grisdel's coming to Tokyo, so I'm going to train under him, and perhaps join his practice."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"How was Sydney?" Darien asked.  
  
"It was so cool. I went skydiving, but that was Leta's idea."  
  
"Leta?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I met her on the plane down under. We talked, and we totally clicked."  
  
"Well, congrats."  
  
"On?"  
  
"You finally meeting someone. If you jumped out of a plane for her, then I know you're hooked."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Man, between you and my sister, I feel as though you've married me off."  
  
Darien grinned, with brightness, like something clicked inside his head. "Now there's an idea."  
  
"Good god," Andrew said, his eyes widening.  
  
"Oh, don't worry."  
  
Andrew looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, well, I did meet a girl when I was in England, but we didn't really do to much about it."  
  
"You know, I used to think that you and—" he stopped.  
  
Darien stared at him, "me and who?" he asked with interest.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
"No, forget it."  
  
"Drew, you can't do that. You started to say something, then you stop and leave me hanging."  
  
Andrew bit his lip; he didn't really want to say that he had hoped that he and Serena would find each other. He couldn't figure out how they really felt about each other though, so that's why he didn't want to say anything. They had to figure it out on their own.  
  
Darien stared at him expectantly.  
  
Andrew tried to think of something.  
  
"Beryl," he blurted it out.  
  
Darien looked at him horrified surprise.  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"You're so lying!"  
  
Ah, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Kick your god damned ass!"  
  
Andrew grinned, "like you could."  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
"So, why has it gotten worse between Beryl and Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, last night, while we were playing pool, people began to make bets. Beryl bid on me, and some guy bid on Serena."  
  
Andrew's eyes widened.  
  
"She won, and Beryl was pissed that I lost her five hundred."  
  
"Shit! Did they…?"  
  
"They didn't physically attack each other, but I could definitely feel the iciness between the two of them."  
  
"You've been away along time, Darien."  
  
"Well, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Serena was dating Allan for a while, both against Diamond."  
  
"What was Allan's deal with Diamond?"  
  
"Allan was a trafficker. He handled money and met up with money. He stopped, and then got with Serena. So to do that while Diamond had been trying to date her that wasn't good. So, Beryl moved in on Diamond, and Allan did less for them, then stopped completely."  
  
"Beryl's with Diamond?" Darien asked with disbelief.  
  
Andrew nodded. "That slut's with him now. She the one that convinced Diamond to remove Allan."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"Serena figured it out and broke up with him, and helped him to get out of town. He's gone to America with a new identity."  
  
"Holy shit! I'd want to kill her too."  
  
"Yeah, so Beryl's trying to find a way to get Serena, because she didn't get rid of Allan. You know Beryl."  
  
"Shit, didn't the boys keep them back?"  
  
Andrew shook his head. "They couldn't. Once Diamond got it into his head, he had ways to get Allan"  
  
"I want it to end," Darien shook his head.  
  
"It should soon. Serena's tired of their shit, and Diamond hasn't tried anything. You've seen Serena when she's pissed."  
  
Darien nodded. "I hope she's never pissed at me. She could easily kill when she's angry. She scares me."  
  
"Exactly. When Diamond tried that, he found out that he had gone too far. No one but Beryl dares to try anything against her."  
  
They arrived at the mountain resort. The music from the concert was within hearing distance. "Sounds good," Darien commented.  
  
He was still stirred by what Andrew had told him. Beryl was the daughter of the competing company of Drew and Serena's parents. That was enough of a feud.  
  
Diamond was the underdog of the city. He ruled the streets, and the whole underground. His eyes had been on Serena since Junior High. She rejected him, and he dropped out, and he began the underground.  
  
It eventually gave Beryl an extra source of fuel  
  
Serena's eyes opened, and she yawned. "Cool, we're there."  
  
The music was getting louder, as they were drawing nearer.  
  
Andrew pulled onto a street and parked, seeing that it was the closet he'd get to the village.  
  
Serena jumped out of the truck, and stretched. She was cramped after sleeping the whole ride.  
  
Darien and Andrew joined her, and they headed towards the concert.  
  
  
  
*so, what do you think??  
  
Please, you gotta tell me, I'm not too good at rating my own stories, so tell me what you think, or give suggestions, and thank you for the reviews!! 


	3. Risen Issues

* As is standard, I have to say sailor moon is not mine. Hmph. *  
  
Also, thank you for the reviews, I never know what I plan on next for Serena and this story, so you'll have to read on to see!!  
  
Serena sat a table with her cider in front of her.  
  
Andrew and Darien weren't there. Andrew was getting their drinks, while Darien had gone to use a bathroom.  
  
"Hey baby," a guy said, stopping at the rock wall.  
  
Serena looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Here with anyone?"  
  
"That'll depend."  
  
"On what?" the guy grinned, readjusting his sunglasses.  
  
Serena thought he was cute with his dirty blond hair.  
  
"On you and what you want," she stated, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
The guy grinned, leaning against the railing. "I'd like to buy you another drink."  
  
Serena spotted Andrew making his way towards her. She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Well?" he prodded.  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"Oh, why not."  
  
He jumped the railing and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Just so you know..." Serena started to say.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked as he stared at the guy beside Serena.  
  
"Andrew, this is..." she turned to the guy sitting beside her.  
  
He was looking nervously at her brother.  
  
"Yes, who the hell are you?" Andrew asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Keetan," he managed to say.  
  
"Well, Keetan, what the hell are you doing here with my sister?"  
  
"I-I was going t-to b-buy..."  
  
"Not if you want to live boy."  
  
Keetan rose. "Ah, I think I see my friends. It was nice meeting you," and he darted off.  
  
Serena sighed, then turned to stare hard at her brother.  
  
"Do you plan to do that for the rest of my life. H just wanted to buy me a drink."  
  
"Serena if his intentions were just, he wouldn't have fled like that."  
  
"God! You're impossible."  
  
Darien joined them then. "What's going on?" he asked them.  
  
Serena turned and stared at him. "Andrew scared off a guy that just wanted to buy me a drink."  
  
Darien arched an eyebrow. "Oh, like you need anymore guys around you," he teased.  
  
Darien and Andrew sat down, then. She was listening to the music, when she rose.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Just going to go to the bathroom," she smiled gingerly.  
  
She grabbed her purse, and left them.  
  
"So, what happened?" Darien asked Andrew.  
  
"Oh," he grinned. "Some young twerp just trying to hit on her. It was no big deal, but I guess I didn't feel like dealing with a guy trying to fawn over her."  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
His cell rang then. He checked the call display, and grimaced.  
  
"Beryl," he greeted coldly.  
  
"Where are you Darien?"  
  
"None of your goddamn business."  
  
Andrew watched Darien. "You tell her to stay away from Sere," he said quietly.  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"Since last night was disturbed by that little slut, I figure tonight we could make up for it."  
  
"Listen, if you ever call me again, I'll make sure Diamond has your neck under the axe," he said coldly.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I mean it. Like I told you, I don't want anything to do with you, and you stay the hell away from Serena."  
  
He hung up, and tossed the phone onto the table.  
  
"God, she's such a fucking whore!"  
  
Andrew nodded. "Diamond will be tightening the leash once he realizes you're back in town.  
  
Darien nodded. "She just can't take rejection. She'll be over it in a couple of weeks."  
  
Serena was on her way back to the table, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena? It's Rubeus."  
  
"Oh," she smiled. "Hey."  
  
"I called your house, but someone, I think your mother gave me your cell number. Hope you don't mind?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"So, you want to go out sometime?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
She kept walking, nearing the table.  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow night," Rubeus suggested.  
  
"That should work out good. We can celebrate my last final."  
  
"So, dinner and dancing would be good," he laughed.  
  
"Hell yeah," she laughed, as she saw Andrew wave at her. She nodded then put up her hand, indicating that she would be a minute.  
  
"So, where do I go to pick you up?"  
  
Serena gave him directions to her house, then they bid each other goodbye.  
  
She went then and rejoined Andrew and Darien at the table.  
  
She had a smile on her face, brightening her features, to make her look like a goddess, or at least Darien thought so.  
  
"What's up?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much."  
  
Andrew couldn't help but notice how warm her smile was.  
  
Darien glanced at his watch.  
  
"Please don't say that we have to go. We're going to stay till the last band plays," she said determinedly.  
  
Her brother shrugged. "Hey, it's only your final tomorrow."  
  
She laughed. "I have literature down. I have no worries of failing. I've already taken like ten of the damn things, and I passed all of them."  
  
"My, someone's confident," Darien said sipping his cider.  
  
She stuck her tongue at him.  
  
He grinned. "I can see why you'll be teaching little kids, you act like one," he teased.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Excuse me," she said with a grin, "you know where it counts I'm certainly not a kid."  
  
Darien stared at her. His emotions froze. "I'll take your word on it," he said, trying to smile.  
  
The music continued to play, and soon the dj host announced that the last band was performing.  
  
The sky was darkening, as the sun slowly descended to the ground.  
  
"So, who was on the phone?" Andrew asked suddenly.  
  
Serena turned to him. "Nosy, eh," she laughed.  
  
"I've got a right to know."  
  
"Just settled some plans for tomorrow."  
  
Darien took a guess. "Rubeus?"  
  
She only smiled at them.  
  
Darien sipped his cider, quietly. Running through his mind were images of Serena getting ready for a date, getting all hot for a guy.  
  
Jealous his mind mocked.  
  
Hell no, he retorted.  
  
Sure, and that's why your clenching your jaw, and getting all tense.   
  
Shut up!  
  
They stayed on the patio for a while, until the last band went on. They watched from their seats.  
  
After the last song was played, they started towards the blazer. Quite a few guys hit on Serena, and she noticed quite a few girls checking out her brother and Darien.  
  
Andrew made it clear that he was taken, while Darien didn't notice. He never really did. He always felt that the girls that flirted with him were only after looks. Girls that were superficial, in his opinion, were a pain in the ass.  
  
"Weren't any of them pretty?" she asked him when she was getting into the truck.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
There was one, he told himself. But he saw her beauty every day in his mind like the sun. He woke up with thoughts of her, like a rising sun, and when he went to sleep, she was a setting sun, descending into his dreams.  
  
* Bet it's not all that great. But let me know I need a boost of confidence. I mean I really need it. I did think of a good twist to throw into this whole mix, hope you enjoy it!! * 


	4. One nice Night

* Remember, I don't own characters of SM, but one can dream *  
  
I hope this is okay compared to the other chapters  
  
  
  
Darien was in front of the TV while Andrew was talking on the phone.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow morning will be fine."  
  
Darien listened to his friend on the phone.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then…" he laughed then. "…brunch, then we'll drive to your cabin."  
  
Andrew smirked as he hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm hoping that was a girl."  
  
Andrew threw a pillow at him Darien ducked out of the way.  
  
"So?" Darien grinned.  
  
"God! You're as bad as Serena."  
  
Darien put his hand to his chest, and feigned a look of shock. "Moi?"  
  
Andrew groaned, while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Seriously Drew, don't leave me hanging."  
  
"Oh, like I need to do that," Andrew grinned.  
  
Darien glared at him. "Nice, oh, so nice."  
  
"I know," he grinned.  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
"I met Leta on the plane to Sydney."  
  
"Oh, so the whole trip…"  
  
Andrew nodded. "It was great. Every day and night, it was just us. Well, there were a few things we had to do, but hey, it was all good."  
  
"That's the most serious I've seen of you ever when it comes to the species of the opposite sex."  
  
"Am I that bad?"  
  
Darien shrugged. "Let's see college man, you went out with Carla for lunch, then with Diana for dinner."  
  
Andrew laughed. "Okay, so what."  
  
"It sounds like you've fallen for her."  
  
Darien and Andrew turned to the stairs. Serena stood there in a red spaghetti strap dress that came to her mid thighs, and had wisps of red beads, hanging down to her knees.  
  
Her long blond hair was swept on her head, into a twist, with hair hanging in curls.  
  
Darien's jaw dropped open.  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"Really dressing up there," Andrew said cautiously.  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Just haven't seen you get… what's the word, ah, glammed up."  
  
"Yeah, you look really…"  
  
"Rubeus is taking me for dinner and dancing. Do you think it's appropriate?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "It's pretty."  
  
Darien nodded slowly.  
  
Pretty, his mind chortled.  
  
Shut up, he snapped at his mind.  
  
You know that's not the word to describe it.  
  
I mean it, shut up!  
  
Serena grabbed her little black purse from the table by the front door.  
  
"Do I really look okay?" she asked her brother.  
  
Andrew nodded, and kissed her forehead. "You look better then okay."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled sweetly.  
  
The doorbell rang breaking Serena's calmness. Her eyes widened and she swallowed nervously. "Oh god! He's here."  
  
"Shh…" Andrew laughed. "I'll get the door. No need to get all excited."  
  
Serena took in a deep breath.  
  
"Have you forgotten what it's like to go on a date, meatball head.  
  
Serena laughed at the nickname. When she was smaller, her mother had put her hair up in pigtails with buns at the top.  
  
"See, it's not so bad."  
  
Andrew opened the door. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up Serena."  
  
Andrew allowed him to enter the living room where he stopped at the sight of her.  
  
Rubeus stood in black khakis and a dark blue dress shirt. His ruddy hair was parted in the middle and nicely hanging to the side of his face.  
  
Serena wanted to run her hands through his hair.  
  
He grinned at her. "Wow!"  
  
Serena blushed for the second time. "Thank you."  
  
"I mean wow, you look so… beautiful couldn't even describe it."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you again," he said coldly.  
  
Rubeus shook his hand, then turned to shake Andrew's.  
  
"Rubeus," he introduced himself.  
  
"Andrew, Serena's older brother," he said in his menacing voice.  
  
Rubeus nodded. "I know that warning, I did that when my sister had dates pick her up."  
  
"Good, so I don't have to give you all the details of consequences."  
  
"I'm sure they're the same as my standards. Yours are probably more imaginative, because Serena is definitely more prettier then my sister."  
  
"Understanding is clear then?"  
  
Rubeus nodded in response.  
  
Andrew hugged Serena. "Darien and I are going to hang out with a few people. We have our cells."  
  
Sure, see you later," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
She went over to Darien, and kissed his cheek, like she always did. "Bye, have fun."  
  
More like hello! His mind laughed.  
  
Darien refused to answer that.  
  
Rubeus followed after Serena after he grabbed her jacket while she put her cell phone into her purse.  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the car in front of her.  
  
"I take it you like it," he grinned.  
  
"That's—that's a Shelby GT 500."  
  
"I built it from the frame up with my dad."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Compared to you, it's nothing. You're way more stunning then anything I've ever seen."  
  
Her cheeks darkened with a flush.  
  
Rubeus opened the door for her, and she slid onto the leather seat, then quickly checked her reflection. He slid into the seat beside her.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
He grinned, "it's a surprise."  
  
"He was actually okay," Andrew stated as he made his way to the window.  
  
Darien shrugged.  
  
"Holy crap!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come and check this out," Andrew stated.  
  
Darien got up from the couch and joined him by the window. His jaw dropped open. "That's the guy's car?"  
  
Andrew stood with disbelief while Darien felt shock numb his limbs. He knew that deep down Serena didn't care about material things. She'd be impressed, but it's not the face value that attracts her.  
  
Meanwhile Serena had her eyes closed at Rubeus's request. "Are we almost there?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Almost," he laughed.  
  
Shortly later he cut the engine, and leaned across the seat beside Serena. "Okay, open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, and gave him a warm smile, then gasped.  
  
They were parked before the Silver Tower, the most prestigious place in Tokyo. "Oh my god!"  
  
He grinned, "glad you like it. Now come on, let's eat."  
  
Soon they were in the building, riding on the elevator to the top floor to the revolving restaurant at the top.  
  
Serena was taken back by how beautiful the restaurant was when she entered. The waiter seated them by the window once Rubeus stated he had reservations.  
  
Rubeus gave her a warm smile when they were seated.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful." A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "I mean it, I don't think I've seen such beauty."  
  
She smiled. "I think you're buttering me up."  
  
He shrugged. "Anything to get in your good favors."  
  
She laughed. "Wow."  
  
Rubeus stood, "I'll be back," he winked.  
  
She smiled. "I'll order a drink for you," she grinned.  
  
He nodded, then disappeared from sight. A waiter came shortly later. "What can I get for you milady," he said with an arch smile.  
  
"I'll be having a Bellini and he'll be having a martini."  
  
The guy's face dropped slightly with disappointment. He took her order, then left, bumping into Rubeus. "Sorry Sir."  
  
He nodded then took his seat across from Serena. "So doll, tell me about yourself."  
  
She shrugged with a wide smile. "There's not much to say, I just finished school today, and I'll most likely be taking a job at either Cross Roads elementary or High, I'm just not sure yet. I have to see which school needs me."  
  
Rubeus nodded. "Sounds nice."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I well, I have a networking business."  
  
Serena looked at him curiously.  
  
"I've created a certain network production to be done from a certain port."  
  
"So, you work with computers," Serena grinned.  
  
He nodded. Her smile made his blood heat up within his veins, and made it difficult for him to breathe.  
  
"I'm okay with computers, but I do know my history and English."  
  
He grinned. "If I had someone who looked like you teaching me English, I would have gone."  
  
Serena laughed. "They just give me the job for that reason. The drop-out rate has increased over the years."  
  
"Well, then," he said lifting his glass, "cheers."  
  
She lifted her glass, and clinked it with him. "Cheers." She took a sip then smiled. "So, tell me about you."  
  
"There's not much to tell. I have a sister and have a brother that lives across the continent. Now you gorgeous."  
  
She shrugged. "Andrew's the only sibling I have. Then I've had Darien in my life for… god it's been forever." She smiled lightly. "I have my few friends, Molly, Ami and Mina, my cousin, whom I'm very close to like Molly, except she lives in London. She made it big in acting and modeling."  
  
"Is Darien both you and Andrew's friend?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, but originally he was Drew's friend, and over the years the three of us grew closer, because we were always hanging out with each other."  
  
Rubeus stored everything she said in his memories. They continued talking to each other about their lives while they ate their food.  
  
After they ate, Serena glanced at the dance floor longingly. Rubeus smiled. "Care to dance?" she nodded, and took his offered hand.  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor. She fit perfectly into his arms, and she melted against him to dance. She felt as though she were in heaven. Everything was forgotten; her desperate longing for Darien, her final results and the upcoming job decision. It was all gone in the haze of the twirling of the dancing.  
  
Rubeus fell under her spell from that point on. He grabbed her hand when they were leaving the restaurant; he didn't want to let go of her.  
  
Their fingers were intertwined the whole ride back to her place, and when he walked her to her door. He stared into her deep blue eyes, mesmerized.  
  
Serena felt giddy. She stood at the door, holding his hand, staring into his eyes.  
  
"I had a good time," he whispered.  
  
She nodded. "I did too."  
  
"Serena."  
  
The name sounded like a kiss. He stroked her cheek, and brushed over her lips with his thumb. Then, within seconds, it became a kiss.  
  
  
  
* I know, a lot of people are wondering about Serena and Darien, like I mentioned the last time, I've got a few things hidden up my sleeve. So let me know what you think. I, thank you all for the reviews I've got, they're encouraging.  
  
So, I hope you have patience, because like I said it's going to be interesting for the next few parts will Darien get more troubled by his deep thoughts? Will Serena forget all about the feelings she had for Darien? … Oh the possibilities! * 


	5. A few unsettled things

* Well, I'm back with another chapter; I wish I owned SM characters, but I don't. Oh well, one can dream. Thank you everyone for the reviews, it's great to hear what people think, I will state here and now, the rating will go up in the next few chapters. It's not a lemon, well, not too much of one… I dunno, either way the piece is up for debate later.  
  
So anyway, hope you enjoy!!  
  
Oh and warning, some words are above pg level, so giving a fair warning that this deserves a pg 13, due to the material of some of the choice of words… but enjoy none the less! *  
  
  
  
"Serena," Molly called out to her dazed friend.  
  
"Hmm," she said, pulling herself out of her trance.  
  
"Wow, you're really taken by this guy."  
  
She smiled. It had been three weeks since her first date with Rubeus. They had gone out several times since, and they out almost every day.  
  
"I think it's almost been a month," Molly commented.  
  
"In three days."  
  
Molly laughed, "wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So," Molly smiled. "What are your plans for your birthday?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm going out for dinner with Rubeus."  
  
Molly smiled secretively.  
  
They all made the arrangements for a huge surprise party. Rubeus was taking her out to dinner, and then would bring her back to the house where the party was, and they'd surprise her.  
  
Molly had to suppress her glee. What had been shocking to her was that Darien and Rubeus had planned it together.  
  
"Is there anything you want?"  
  
Serena considered then shrugged. "I'm not sure. Usually I have a long list, but this year… I have the faintest clue."  
  
Molly quickly glanced at her watch. "Well, we should get going, the movie's in half an hour, and it takes twenty minutes to get there."  
  
"Is Amy coming with us?"  
  
Molly shook her head. "She's really been busy, what with working at the hospital and planning her wedding."  
  
"I still can't believe that."  
  
"Well, I'm glad for her, Greg's really great, and they make a great couple."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Well, what about you and Melvin?"  
  
A shadowed look came over her face.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"We broke up because …"  
  
"Maxwell," she said, already knowing.  
  
A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Molly," Serena said slowly. She went over to her side and hugged her.  
  
"I hurt him so bad Serena. Melvin tried to act like I didn't, but I know he's suffering."  
  
"But Molly, we all know your heart's for Max."  
  
A smile tugged on Molly's lips.  
  
"See, now come on, we've got a movie to catch. It's really mushy, but we'll both get some crying done."  
  
They smiled at each other, and then laughed.  
  
The movie theater was reasonably crowded. Molly and Serena were standing in line when Serena heard a familiar hiss.  
  
Her back straightened, and her jaw clenched, while her hands turned to fists at her sides.  
  
"Beryl," she gritted.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the slut-ass."  
  
"Oh Beryl, I do believe your insults are slipping," she mocked.  
  
Beryl's eyes flashed. "I'm beginning to tire of you. Not only have you corrupted Darien's mind with your poison, but Rubeus too."  
  
"What do they have to do with you scunt?"  
  
"Diamond's still pissed that Darien's been hiding."  
  
"No, Diamond's pissed because Darien's back and town, and you want to fuck him, and well he's always pissed, because he's laying you."  
  
A piercing scream escaped Beryl's throat. "How dare you!"  
  
"No fuck you Beryl. Darien is not at fault for Anne's death. She was driving drunk."  
  
"Oh and I bet you had something…"  
  
"Oh get real! Anne was a goddamned slut, and after her prostitute act at the bar, she swerved on the road, and nearly killed Darien, and crashed."  
  
A tear slid down Beryl's cheek. She lost her best friend, and Diamond lost his sister.  
  
"Now because Diamond can't have me, he's got you. Don't you feel great knowing that you're the only thing that he can get after me?"  
  
Molly had shrunk back, as did everyone around them.  
  
Beryl's eyes were filled with rage and tears. She wanted to kill the slut- ass blonde in front of her. She charged.  
  
Serena stood in stance, and as Beryl came charging at her, she swung her arm, and landed a right hook to Beryl's jaw.  
  
"You bitch!" Beryl screamed.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
She tried to grab Serena's hair, but she was flipped onto her back with a simple flick of Serena's wrist.  
  
A groan escaped Beryl's lips.  
  
Serena stepped over her, looking into her hard face. "You come near me again, and I swear, you'll regret it."  
  
She walked away, leaving Beryl like the dirt she was, and went to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to the Moon Princess," she said gingerly.  
  
The guy stuttered, then managed to get her tickets.  
  
Molly joined her then, and walked with her into the theater with everyone staring after them.  
  
"Holy shit Serena," Molly said.  
  
"God, I know."  
  
Beryl lay on the ground until Serena was gone from sight. She slowly got up, feeling pain all over her body.  
  
People kept their distance from her, while trying to get back to what they had been doing originally.  
  
"I'll get you," Beryl muttered under her breath, "I swear on my life I'll get you!" 


	6. A nice surprise

* Well, obviously I don't own SM characters!  
  
I hope you all enjoy this and I thank you all for the reviews. Now, to the people that were confused about the Serena, Darien, Beryl and Diamond bit, most of it was explained in chapter two, and more in the last chapter.  
  
I promise that all of it will be understood by the last chapter. So… hope you like this chapter.  
  
****  
  
  
  
A couple was passionately interlocked in the doorway. When they stepped back, they were breathless.  
  
"It certainly was a great night," Serena smiled coyly.  
  
Rubeus grinned, then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Let's go inside," Serena said seductively.  
  
Rubeus's eyes widened, while a grin formed on his lips. He wanted to take her then and there, but he couldn't… unless he took her to his place.  
  
Serena turned to the door, and grabbed her keys from her purse, then opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Serena's purse fell to the ground, and she fell back a step, crushing herself against Rubeus.  
  
"Oh my," Serena smiled, with tears nearly springing to her eyes.  
  
All her friends were there. Molly, Amy, and some people that she went to school with. Andrew had Leta with him, and they were by Darien.  
  
"That was great Sere, I got a picture of you too," Andrew grinned.  
  
Her eyes widened. "I can't believe you guys."  
  
"Darien and I planned it."  
  
Serena turned around to gaze at Rubeus. "Thank you," she said, kissing him.  
  
"Let's get this party started," Andrew grinned.  
  
Music started, and everyone began to become animated with the party.  
  
Serena approached Darien, her brother and Leta. In the while since Andrew really started to see Leta, the girls had become good friends.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled at Darien.  
  
He nodded, "Happy birthday."  
  
She kissed his cheek, and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Wait till you see the cake," Andrew said. "Leta baked it."  
  
Leta blushed, "it's no big deal."  
  
"Well, thank you though," Serena said brightly.  
  
"You even have presents meatball head," Darien grinned.  
  
Serena smiled. "I don't know how anyone managed to do that. I couldn't think of a thing."  
  
"I know," Darien said laughing. "A rare event in history that was."  
  
"I also got you something," Rubeus whispered, slipping his arms around her waist, from behind.  
  
"I bet you do," she said archly.  
  
His cheeks flamed red, while he coughed. "Serena!" he choked out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leta asked.  
  
Rubeus shook his head, while Serena laughed.  
  
"Well," Serena said, clapping her hands together, "I'm going to make my way around to say hi to everyone."  
  
Rubeus kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Serena made a straight-line to Molly, who was beside Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Molly," Serena smiled, hugging her best friend.  
  
"Sure were surprised," Molly smiled.  
  
Serena laughed. "I was not expecting that."  
  
"Happy birthday," Maxwell smiled.  
  
Serena grinned. "Thank you, glad to see both of you here."  
  
A blush crept over Molly's cheeks. She then slowly raised her hand, exposing a ring.  
  
"Oh my god! That's so wonderful!"  
  
Everyone glanced over to see what the commotion was, but they turned back to what they were doing when they saw it was Serena.  
  
Maxwell put his arms protectively around Molly, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"That's so great, wow! Now I don't really need a present."  
  
Molly grinned. "Really? Okay then, I'll just go grab the present we got for you and return it."  
  
Serena's mouth opened to protest.  
  
"Kidding, gee Serena."  
  
Maxwell chuckled.  
  
"Well, congratulations you two, but if you'll excuse me…"  
  
Molly nodded, smiling.  
  
Serena talked to Amy and Greg next. They gave each other a warm hug.  
  
"So how are the plans for the wedding coming along?"  
  
Amy shrugged with a bright smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Pretty good."  
  
"Well, it looks like a lot of people are planning on tying the knot."  
  
"Who?" Greg asked, arm protectively around Amy's shoulder.  
  
Serena nodded her head in the direction of Molly and Maxwell.  
  
"Wow, that's great," Amy smiled.  
  
Serena nodded, while smiling. Her mind entered a bit of a dazed fantasy.  
  
Flowers are all around her. The sweet smell of roses fills the air. She holds a bouquet as she walks toward the altar. The groom awaits her. She tries to make eye contact with the tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome soon to be husband. Rubeus? she questions.  
  
"Hello Serena," Andrew said, waving a hand over her face.  
  
She shook her head, snapping from her fantasy. "What?"  
  
"How about you open some presents," he suggested.  
  
Her smile widened. "Ooh, presents."  
  
He shook his head, "alright, come on," he said, leading her to the couch.  
  
Darien and Rubeus brought a pile of presents and set them before her, on the coffee table.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Wow, all of you are too much."  
  
Everyone gave her a smile.  
  
"Here," Darien said, beginning to pass her presents.  
  
She began to open them. She got new sandals, candles, inscents, a couple books, and some cute, hot little outfits.  
  
"Man, you people have spoiled me."  
  
"Well, there's still a couple left," Molly said.  
  
Darien handed her a box.  
  
Inside, under all the wrapping, was the creamy colored sarong wrap that she had told Darien she had mentioned a while back. She had wanted it for the summer. Also there were silver bangles, and ray ban sunglasses.  
  
"Wow, thank you," she said, giving him a big hug. "They're really cool."  
  
Andrew handed her an envelope then. "It's from Mom, Dad, and me."  
  
She pondered.  
  
"Oh come on Serena, open it," Leta urged.  
  
In the short while that Serena had known Leta, Serena knew she could get excited very easily. She smiled, then opened the envelope. She pulled out a card, and opened it. She gasped, "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Alison, one of her college friends, asked.  
  
Serena read the card aloud: "Happy birthday Serena! Twenty-one, and now a very beautiful young woman. We give to you a two week stay in California, and a cruise."  
  
Serena looked at the tickets that were taped inside of the card.  
  
"That's so sweet," Sara, another college friend, smiled.  
  
"There's more then one ticket," Serena commented.  
  
Andrew nodded then gestured around the inner circle. "We're all going, but you get your choice. …But I figure," he said, nodding towards Rubeus.  
  
Serena smiled. "Oh my god, this is so cool!" she jumped up and gave her brother a tight hug.  
  
"Okay, cake time," Leta announced, making her way to the kitchen.  
  
Andrew looked at her. "So, it'll be Leta and myself, Darien along with you."  
  
"What about Molly or Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"I can't," Amy stated. "But I'll be there for our annual barbecue and campout up at the cabin the long weekend."  
  
"What about you Molly?"  
  
"Well, Maxwell has some business to do in the States… so we'll join you later for the cruise in California."  
  
Serena clapped her hands, then turned to Rubeus. "So darling, you coming with me?" she wiggled her eyebrows seductively.  
  
He grinned. "Of course."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, since we're going to go to California, I want to go to Disneyland," she grinned.  
  
Andrew laughed. "I'm going to help Leta with the cake."  
  
Darien nodded, "hey, I'll help you too." He wanted to leave them alone. It still drove him nuts seeing them so close, and intimate.  
  
"Serena," Rubeus smiled, kissing her gently.  
  
She smiled, sitting on his lap.  
  
"I have a present for you."  
  
"But I really don't need anything from…"  
  
"I know, but I got you something anyway, because I wanted to ask you…"  
  
The lights went off, and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to her. Serena grinned.  
  
Rubeus swallowed nervously. He'd do it; his courage was building with every moment he spent with her.  
  
"…Happy birthday Serena…"  
  
Serena's smile widened as the cake was set before her.  
  
"…Happy birthday to you," they finished.  
  
"Make a wish," Darien smiled.  
  
Serena's face brightened with a very warm smile. She considered.  
  
What do I want, she asked herself. Everything seems within my grasp. How about a future… ah, that's it! A determined future… engagement, wedding, children…  
  
She nodded, then blew out the candles.  
  
They clapped, then the cake was served up.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Drew, aren't you the one that usually tells us not to tell, because you say it won't come true."  
  
Her brother rolled his eyes. "man, Dare, remembering I say… you really need to get a life."  
  
Darien slugged his arm.  
  
"I think I know what you wished for," Rubeus whispered in her ear.  
  
She blushed then.  
  
"Always be careful what you wish for," Rubeus said, "it might come true."  
  
She sighed with content joy. "I certainly hope it does."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Well, there you go… so should I continue? Let me know what you think. I hope you have enjoyed, and please reviews, if you don't, I'll think you don't like it, and I wont continue… well, I would anyway… but please, let me know what you think!  
  
Till next time…. Silver rose** 


	7. Unsettled Thoughts

* i don't own SM characters, sigh! oh well. So, read and review, and i hope you like it, I do try to make you all happy... I do! hey, no dirty looks, (j/k) well... read on : 

****

Serena grabbed her bags, and left the store with Molly. 

"So, you excited about your trip?" Molly asked Serena, who seemed to be caught up in a daze.

Serena smiled at her friend, "oh, I can't wait."

Molly sighed, "I wish I could go with you, but, it'll be fun on the cruise."

Serena nodded. "Definitely..." she froze. Ahead she saw Beryl.

Molly looked ahead, and stopped short. "Serena... maybe we should..."

Serena shrugged her off. "No, I want her to know that she can't try and scare me off. In fact, she should know to keep a far distance from me."

She stormed over to Beryl, and glared her up and down.

"Well, the slut is out of her pen," Beryl hissed.

"Beryl, can't you ever get a life?"

She arched an eyebrow at Serena.

"Don't think that you can try and control what I do slut," Serena said with venom. "It's one thing for us to be in rivalling company families, but you..."

"I could hardly care you slut!"

"Right, but you changed all of it wanting Darien, and when you couldn't have him, and when Diamond couldn't have me, it all changed."

"right..."

Serena cut her off. "Diamond can keep his dirty business away from me. After last summer, if I was asked to go out with him, you would have to kill me before I'd ever..." she shuddered.

"Alan had it coming."

"The great thing is, you don't know where he is."

"Don't worry slut, Diamond's closing in on him, Alan knows a few things that Diamond needs to be kept quiet."

Serena gave a vicious smile. "That's a load of crap. You'll say anything to piss me off. You told Diamond that, because you were pissed over Anne's death. Alan will remain where he is... if anything happens to him, and I mean anything, I'll hunt you down."

"All empty threats there bitch."

"I dare you to try Beryl. Try it and see what happens."

Beryl gritted her teeth, and sneered at her.

"I think I have wasted enough of my time on filth like you." Serena turned on her heel, and walked back to Molly.

Beryl stared after her dumbfounded.

Serena and Molly left the mall shortly later. she wouldn't tell Molly about what was said. she knew that Molly would worry about her... so she figured what Molly didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Serena asked Molly as they neared her sports car in the parking lot. 

Molly shrugged as she slipped into the passenger seat. "Probably out for dinner with Max."

Serena nodded, as she started her engine. "I'm meeting Rubeus after I drop you off."

"Sure are getting serious," Molly said in a teasing voice. 

Serena blushed causing Molly to laugh.

"How serious is it?" Molly asked.

Serena smiled. Deep within her, her feelings for Rubeus were budding with great intensity, but it did compete with her love for...

"Well?" Molly asked.

"It's all good."

They didn't say anything much after that. Serena dropped Molly off at her house, then went home to change before meeting Rubeus. Once she was dressed in a jean skirt, and a black halter top, she sped out of the driveway to go meet Rubeus.

The bar wasn't that far from her house. She was there within fifteen minutes. She felt eyes on her when she entered, but the only thing that she noticed was that Rubeus wasn't there yet.

she glanced at her watch to see that she was about ten minutes early. then dread washed over her body, as she locked eyes with a certain individual.

"Diamond," she said coldly.

he inclined his head towards her. "Serena."

"What are you doing out of the sewers?"

He feigned a hurtful look.

"oh, you're not even capable of that Diamond."

"Certainly are bitter."

She clenched her jaw. "You should know by now, that I don't give a rat's ass about you. and I want you to keep Beryl away from me. the sight of her makes me sick."

"So nice to hear," a familiar hiss came from behind her.

Diamond paid no attention to Beryl, with his eyes locked on the beautiful blond in front of him. he stroked her hair.

Serena's hand shot instantly out at Diamond. "Touch me ever again..."

Rubeus was at her side. "Hands off Diamond." he glared at him.

"this is none of your business."

Rubeus nodded, "Yes it is, if you ever, and I mean ever, lay a hand on my Serena... your ass is mine."

Serena still glared at Diamond. "Actually he'll only have what's left of you after I'm done with you."

Rubeus put his arm around her shoulders, and lead her away from the evils that she had in her life. He lead her to the car. "Just wait here a minute."

Serena nodded, as she took a seat in front of the wheel of her car.

Rubeus went back in the bar. He marched straight up to Diamond. 

"what do you want now?" Beryl hissed.

"nothing to do with you slut." he turned on Diamond. "What I said, I mean it. I'll not have you messing with her life anymore. Big deal that your sister died, it would have eventually happened. she was a slut, and you know it. It's the slut here that continues to egg you on."

Diamond only stared at him. "and if you go near her, or upset her in any way, I'll turn your life into a miserable hell."

Rubeus then turned and stormed from the bar, back to the parking lot, to his Serena.

Serena wanted the comfort of his arms around her, so he obliged. After she was calmed, they left and went downtown for dinner.

It was enjoyable. they talked about the upcoming trip, erasing the meeting with Diamond and Beryl.

After dinner, and a passionate kiss at the door, Serena entered her house. She wanted to take Rubeus then and there, but... she was waiting.

"Serena, is that you?" her mother asked from the living room.

"yes," she said, making her way over to her mother. she flopped beside her on the couch, releasing a sigh.

"what's wrong honey?"

Serena recounted the whole tale to her mother. "It's great, they've been warned... but the only problem I think I'll have is from Beryl."

her mother snorted with disgust. "Beryl's as cheap now, as she was when she was made."

Serena smiled.

"Oh forget about her. She's jealous. You have a great boyfriend, you're about to go on a great trip with friends, and your boyfriend, who i must say looks like he loves you more then the air he breathes, plus you'll be becoming a teacher at Cross Roads High."

Serena smiled. That morning she had received her acceptance letter. 

"see, you have a good life going for you--what does Beryl have? Nothing, that's what."

"true," Serena said with a small smile.

her mother glanced at her watch. "I expect your brother soon. Why don't you go to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow, starting with an early flight."

Serena nodded as she rose from the couch. She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Night mom."

"Night darling, and cheer up, you'll be in California tomorrow."

Serena smiled, receiving one from her mother in return. She trudged up the stairs, and went to her room. she heard Andrew coming in, just as she was finishing getting dressed.

she snuggled under her blankets contentedly, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* well... hope you enjoyed. I'll try and get eight out soon. and as I said in the review, vote for who you think it should be that Serena ends up with... ciao!


	8. The Flight uprush

**

Great to hear that you all enjoy the story... and as standard I do not own SM characters. I thank you all for the reviews, and continue letting me know who you want to see together, and I guess I should say sorry to the readers that were most upset over Serena being with Rubeus... it's just how the story is... but I hope you all keep reading!

****

Serena was sleeping peacefully, when she was awoken by some banging in the hallway. She glanced at her clock on the bed-stand, it was damn early. She put her head back on the pillow, just as her door swung open.

"Serena!" Andrew said with disbelief.

She looked at him. "What?" she said groggily.

"Have you forgotten that we have a flight to catch this morning?"

She bolted up, "shit!"

"Exactly, now hurry up, we have to leave in ten minutes. We have to get Darien, Leta and Rubeus."

Serena groaned as she threw off her covers. She grabbed her clothes from the chair, and changed in her bathroom. She had on her jean capris and a baby pink tank top, with a lavender purple over shirt within minutes, and was out of the bathroom.

Andrew stood there with some impatience on his face. 

"I know, I know," she said, grabbing her slip on runners. She tried to find her suit case, but she couldn't find it.

"Dad grabbed it last night, it's by the door."

Serena sighed with relief, then grabbed her purse. "okay, I'm ready."

"Good," Andrew said, making his way to the stairs. Serena followed after her brother to the living room. Her mother and father were sitting there, drinking some coffee.

"all ready honey?" her mother asked.

she nodded, "after sleeping in... yeah, I'm ready."

Her mother shook her head. "The limo's outside."

Serena smiled. "Thank you so much..." she gave both her parents a hug.

"when you get to California, call us," their father said.

They were walked to the door, and kissed by both their parents. "Take care," their mother said, with her warm motherly smile.

Serena and Andrew gave both of their parents another hug, and then were out the door. The limo driver put their bags into the trunk, while they got into the car. They waved a final good bye, and then were off.

Andrew sat back comfortably, "that was close meatball head," he said, opening a cooler, and passing it to her.

"I know, but I couldn't help it, I was really tired."

Darien was the first hey picked up. He was waiting for them, although he did have trouble finding his shoes.

"This is nice," Darien said, getting into the limo.

Andrew nodded. 

Serena downed the first bottle, and opened a second cooler. "Oh yeah," Darien laughed. "you hate taking off in a plane."

Serena shrugged.

Darien laughed.

The limo stopped before a two story house. "I'll go get Leta," Andrew smiled.

Serena waved him off. "What about you?" Serena asked.

Darien shrugged. "I'm okay when it comes to flying." Serena took a chug from the cooler. "You might want to take that easy," Darien stated.

Serena gave him an annoyed look, "Darien, I'm a grown girl, I know how to take care of myself."

Darien opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Andrew and Leta entering the limo.

"Only Rubeus left, then we're on our way to sunny California," Serena smiled.

Darien swallowed the pain. 

Leta and Andrew talked about the time it was going to take to go from Tokyo to California, while Serena sipped on her drink, and Darien stared out the window.

It wasn't long before they were at Rubeus's apartment. Serena got out of the limo, and buzzed his apartment. He came down with his bag, giving her a kiss. 

She gave him an arched smile, "Come on baby."

They got in the limo, and were driven to the airport.

They unloaded their bags from the trunk, and hurried through the airport to the terminal they were to catch the plane from. Just as they got there, the stewardess was giving the call to board the plane.

Sighs escaped from all of them. They got in the line, soon Serena was giving her ticket to the woman.

They boarded then.

They found their seats, then sat and relaxed a bit. It was a while later when they finally took off. The leather seats of first class were comfortable, and Serena yearned to fall asleep.

Rubeus was beside her, while Darien was across the aisle from her, with Andrew and Leta behind her. 

"We should be taking off as schedule," the captain said over the intercom to the passengers of the plane.

Serena gritted her teeth. Rubeus held her hand when they turned onto the runway. When they started to take off, she closed her eyes really tight, and clutched Rubeus's hand really tight.

Rubeus watched out the window to see when they were off the ground. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay honey."

She swallowed, "Good."

"So, how come you hate flying?" he asked her.

"I guess it came from when I was little, and I saw a movie about hijackers, and accidents, scared me good."

"Well, it doesn't really happen."

Serena nodded, "I know, but I just hate the taking off part, I feel so little control, then all of sudden I'm in the air, and... well, I start to calm down then."

"Well, then the worst is over."

Serena nodded, then put her head over his heart. Rubeus fell asleep shortly, holding the little blond in his arms. He started to dream, of course she was the thing that plagued his subconscious, and she filled his dreams with a gentle sweetness.

Serena laid in Rubeus's arms for a while, then slid out of her seat, and into the one next to Darien, who was reading a book.

"What'cha reading?" she asked him sweetly.

He put the book down, "Just a court-room thriller."

"oh," she said with her simple sweetness.

"You feeling any better now that we've taken off?" Darien asked her.

She nodded, while yawning. "just a little sleepy."

"understandable. I hate early mornings, and well, I know you just aren't an early morning person period."

She grinned at him. "Well, I'll do it being a teacher at Cross Roads High."

"You got it?" Darien asked with excitement.

She nodded. "yeah, so now, I'll be back in high school, only I'll be the Literature and Language teacher."

Darien patted her arm, "well, congratulations."

She smiled brightly. "I'm really..." she yawned. "looking forward to it."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. We've got a really long time before we're at California."

She nodded slowly, yawning again. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, her head resting on Darien's shoulder.

Darien patted her head, and wiped the hair from her face. She was out completely, and there was no way that he was going to wake her.

A stewardess gave them a blanket, which Darien put over Serena.

Rubeus woke up, and saw her beside him.

"She's out completely."

Rubeus nodded, while sighing. He wanted to have her in his arms, but he didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful... he just didn't have the heart.

Darien read his book, while she was asleep on his shoulder. Somehow, with her so close to him, it felt so... right!

**

So, the new chapter, and I even gave a little closeness with Serena and Darien. I hope you enjoyed, and please review... and I'll try my best to get nine out really soon!

****

ciao!

Silver Rose


	9. A closer touch

*** 

warning, there is some content that well, I'm not explicit, but it's enough of an insinuation, that well, you know...

and before I forget, SM characters are not mine!!!!

... I really hope you enjoy, and please don't get mad at me for what happens in this chapter, but there is a big surprise that all will really enjoy, I mean it!!!!!

***

Serena opened her eyes. The sunshine was warm on her skin, she sighed. As soon as she got to California, she had gone to her room, and continued with her sleep. The time difference was no help. 

there was a note on the table beside her bed, from Rubeus. It said:

Hope you had a good sleep, angel! When you get up, come down to the pool.

She smiled, and grabbed her suitcase, and rummaged for her swim suit. Soon she was dressed, and on her way down to the pool. there were a lot of people, and a lot of kids. 

Rubeus waved to her when he saw her. He was stunned at how hot she looked in her black bikini. Her blond hair was in a pony tail, and it cascaded around her shoulders.

"You look good," he said, kissing her.

She smiled brightly. "I should hope so, I spent hours finding the perfect swim suit."

"It was well worth your time, because..."

she grinned, as she laid back on the chair.

Darien was sitting across the pool from them. He went over to them, and gave Serena a warm hug. "Finally up there, sunshine."

She grinned.

"Well, I like the bikini, very well suited for you."

she nodded, "thank you."

Darien took a seat beside Serena. 

"um, excuse me," a pretty dark haired girl said to Darien. He turned to look at her. "Can you tell me the time?"

Darien glanced at his watch. "it's about five thirty."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"welcome."

She gave him a thorough look. "my name's Rei."

"Darien," he answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," she said, flashing him a pearly smile, while her black hair, glinted purple from the sun.

Serena watched them with some interest. She could tell that Rei liked what she saw, she didn't know many girls that didn't think that Darien was hot.

"Um, Darien," Serena said, interrupting them.

He looked at her.

"Rubeus and I are going to go to our room, probably get some dinner, so if you can tell Andrew that when you see him..." she smiled.

"Sure," he said.

Serena rose, and grabbed Rubeus's hand. "Come along," she said with a sly sweetness.

He grinned at her, and followed after back to the hotel, and up to their room.

"so, darling, what do you want to do?"

She gave him a seductive look. "Well, first I want some food, then..."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"First... dinner down at the restaurant, then we'll bring dessert up here with us."

Serena grinned as she grabbed the cute little black dress that she had gotten from her cousin Mina. Mina sent it to her from London, as a birthday gift.

She went into the bathroom, and slipped into her dress. Then she put on her makeup, and did up her hair in curly mass.

Rubeus's jaw dropped open when she came out of the bathroom. "You look so..."

"thank you." she didn't need the words to tell her, his facial expression was enough for her. He didn't look too bad himself. He had on black slacks, with a white shirt, and a black jacket over it. (like how Rossi looked when they were choosing the final date on Temptation Island 2, in case you were wondering!!!)

Rubeus offered her his arm, and took her down to the restaurant that was in the hotel.

They were seated on the terrace, with a gentle breeze blowing all around them. Serena was amazed at the beauty of the sun setting, even with the high level of smog.

They ordered their food, and sat, eating and talking.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Serena said sweetly. "But tell me about your first time."

He blushed. "it was with my first serious girlfriend, and at our grad, we went for it. What about you?" he asked with curiosity.

She clenched her jaw, she didn't know if she should tell him. "Do you really want to know?" she asked him.

He nodded, "yeah, I do."

She bit her lip. "it was after a party, and he and I had been drinking, and we end up sleeping with each other, but we vowed that we would never tell anyone."

"Who was it?"

For some reason he really wanted to know, but somehow he had a suspicion growing in his gut.

"Darien."

He heaved an explosive breath. "When was that?"

she swallowed nervously. "Last year, after his going away party."

"where was he going away to?" he asked.

"He was going to go away for his six month trip for his studying abroad.

Rubeus took a sip of his drink. "hmm..." he said considerably.

"are you totally wierded out?" she asked, hoping that it wouldn't bother him too much.

He shrugged. "It shouldn't be a big deal, besides, I think I should only be concerned if you think about him while we..." he blushed just as the waiter brought them the bill.

Serena gave him a smile, and waited as he paid for their meal. They left the restaurant, and made their way up to the room.

She kissed him passionately when they were on the elevator, and had him trailing after her when they headed down the hallway to their hotel room.

When they were in the room, Serena gave him a smile that said it all. It was all feminine, and seductive. Once the door shut, their lips were together, and their arms were wrapped around each other. 

They fell onto the bed, and falling into a deep bliss and ecstasy. Serena only had a brief thought run back to Darien, but the rapture of the whole situation wiped over anything in her memory.

Later... she was in his arms, content. she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Rubeus kissed her forehead, brushing away hair from her face, that was stuck due to the sweat. I love you, he thought, I love you with all my heart.

Serena was in her own thoughts in her dreams, and she was dreaming about love, and a certain someone that she wanted to share it all with. Contentedly she slept through the night.

****

Don't hate me, I did warn you!!!!

So, tell me what you think, and look for the next chapter within the next few days here. And keep the poll going, it's really interesting food for thought here.

Hope you enjoyed it, and the little twist in there... what did you think of that???  
well, ciao!!

Silver Rose!

****


	10. Back to Child's Play

***

I'm enjoying the poll, it shows the devotion of my readers, and any SM fans. Thank you for the reviews, it's a boost of confidence! So, I guess I should say that I don't own SM characters, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter I finished for you.

Now, I'm popping these things out for you... why you ask? well I'm on Spring Break, so, I've got time to spare on my story, and the whole outline is done, I just have to finish the story.

Hope you enjoy, and I was true to my word, I wasn't explicit in detail, you just knew!

So, onto the next chapter....

****

Serena was dressed early, in white shorts, and a pink tank-top. "Rubeus, honey, you almost ready?" she asked.

he nodded, while coming out of the bathroom, with a wide grin. "All ready sexy."

she jumped up and down, "yeah, I finally get to go to Disneyland."

Rubeus laughed as he saw her cute child-like excitement.

She grabbed the phone, and made a few quick calls to Darien's and Andrew and Leta's rooms.

They left their room, and made their way down to the lobby, where they were going to meet up with the others.

"Morning sunshine," Andrew said, giving her a hug.

she glowed that morning with her excitement. She gave Leta a hug, and kissed Darien on the cheek. "Okay peoples, let's go."

they all laughed.

They walked over to the monorail of the Disneyland resort they were staying at. There were families with excited children, and parents that were either half as excited, or already drained, and being dragged back to their kids.

"oh, this is so cool," Serena smiled, holding Rubeus's hand. Then the monorail came, and they loaded onto it. Serena sat by a window, with Rubeus beside her, and the rest of them sat across from them.

It was another ten minutes, and then they were in the amusement park. "oh, this is so cool," Serena said, with a bright smile.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Leta asked, caught up in Serena's excitement. 

"Hmm... so many choices," she said, looking at the map of the park. "ah, the Indiana Jones Adventure ride!"

Leta hooked arms with Serena and they started off in the direction of the ride. Rubeus, Darien and Andrew could follow after her.

The line wasn't really too long, and shortly they were on the ride. They slid into the front seat of the car, and were off. 

Serena found the whole thing exciting. 

They took off, and went on as many rides as they could. They didn't stop until they... actually when Serena was getting hungry. 

Serena was sipping from her Mickey Mouse cup when she saw a familiar dark head of hair. It was hard not to remember it. It was black, with purple highlights.

"Hey Darien," Rei said, approaching their table.

Serena ate some of her fries.

Darien smiled at her. "Rei."

"Can I join you, the people that I came here with... well, they're just too much of an old bunch, that they're tired."

"Sure," Darien said with his warm, friendly smile.

Leta glanced at Serena, it was hard to read her face. She kept stuffing her face with her food. 

Rubeus yawned.

"Tired?" Serena asked.

He nodded, while giving her an arch smile. "I didn't fall asleep till really late, then was waken by a very excited mouseketeer."

Serena blushed furiously. "If you want, you can head back to the hotel."

"I'll head back with you," Andrew said, winking at Leta, who blushed beet red.

"Cool, so the four of us can hit the rides," Rei said.

"If you want," Leta said, seeing that Rei was totally into Darien. "You two can take off, and me and Serena will hang out. We're probably a little too excited for all of you."

Darien laughed. "A little, that's a bit of an understatement."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Darien, who in turn bumped her under the tongue, making her bite her own tongue.

"Darien!" she exclaimed.

he laughed, "You had it coming," he teased her.

She scowled at him.

Everyone rose then, Andrew and Rubeus headed back to the hotel, leaving Leta with Serena, and Darien and Rei.

"well, I guess we'll see you around," Serena smiled.

Darien nodded.

Serena gave him a hug, then took off with Leta into the park. "Splash Mountain, here we come," she grinned. Leta laughed, as she followed after the lively blond.

Darien grinned as he watched them run off.

"So, all of you come together?" Rei asked.

Darien nodded, "yeah, for Serena's big twenty-one, her parents sent us on this trip. Andrew's her brother, and Leta, the tall brunette, is his girlfriend."

"What about that other guy, that was bedside... Serena was it?"

he nodded. "That was Rubeus, Serena's boyfriend."

"So, how do you know them?" Rei asked curiously.

"I've been friends with Andrew for--almost forever, and because I hung out so much at Andrew's I got to know Serena. So, all of us are best friends."

Rei nodded. There was something about the way he talked about Serena, and the way he said her name, there was something, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"So, you really close to Serena?"

Darien looked at her with a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. "I guess over the past few years we've grown really close..."

Rei nodded. "Do you like her... as more then a friend?"

Darien stared at her with wide eyes. "w-what?"

"never mind." She had her answer.

"So, you want to go on some rides?" Darien asked, trying to forget what she had asked him.

"Sure," she smiled. "How about the Mattahorn?"

Darien nodded. "Sure, whatever you want."

Rei smiled. maybe she could win him over, it was worth a try. The girl did have a boyfriend after all, and they looked like they were intimately close.

"Then we can go to Space Mountain?" Rei asked with a sweet smile.

Darien smiled in response. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Serena and Leta were coming down the drop on the Splash Mountain ride.

"God! This is so much fun!" Serena exclaimed, as her arms were in the air.

Leta laughed from behind her.

After the ride, the cheerful song finished off their ride, and they headed into the park, looking for another ride to conquer.

"We'll definitely have to come back again tomorrow," Leta smiled.

Serena smiled as she looked all around her, and smiled. She felt as though everything was going good, she had hope... She nodded. "Definitely. Tomorrow, we'll drag the guys ass's out of bed, and put them on the rides, whether they like it or not."

Leta laughed along with Serena as they headed for the Haunted House ride.

***

Well, another chapter done, and I thank you all for the reviews. The majority still lies with Darien and Serena, isn't there anyone who wants Rubeus and Serena together? I mean anyone???

Oh well, hope you enjoyed, and look for the next chapter soon, I'm on a roll!!!

ciao!

Silver Rose

****


	11. A few surprises

*** 

WARNING!!!!

do not hate me for the following chapter. And as to the question of did they sleep together. I said I would not be explicit, but trust me, the clues are there, and they... did!

I have to say SM characters are not mine, dang!

oh well, and please don't hate me....

hope you enjoy!

****

*Golden blond hair was spread over the sheets, like golden water. Her skin gave a gentle glow, absorbing the sunlight that shone upon her.

He stroked a finger over her shoulder, and her eyes opened.

"Morning," he smiled.

She gave him a smile. "Well, I guess from now on... things will never exactly be the same."

He nodded. "Oh well."

She grinned.

He kissed her shoulder, he liked having her so close to him, so...intimate. She was there, in his bed, naked beside him.*

He bolted up, waking from his dream. "damn," Darien muttered. he flopped back against the pillow. 

"what's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," he said.

She gave him an arch look, demanding an answer.

"Just had a dream, too lifelike."

__

Yeah, his mind laughed, _have to dream about your first time ever, and it was the pretty blond._

Shut up, he told his mind.

__

Hey, it's not my fault you dream about touching her.

Darien ignored his thoughts. "maybe I just need to eat something."

She nodded, putting her head back on her pillow. She felt nervous about the whole situation. She was beginning to feel as though he had done it to erase over the closeness Serena seemed to have with Rubeus.

Darien ordered a breakfast to the room, and went into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He ran the cold water, and splashed his face.

He heard the telephone ring. He was going to get Rei to answer it, thinking it might be his wake-up call, but when he checked his watch, it was a little early.

He walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning!" Serena's voice chirped over the phone.

"It's too early meatball head."

"Nah, we'll be leaving for the park in an hour."

Darien groaned. "Excited much?"

She laughed. "Of course, so we'll see you in the lobby?" she asked.

He sucked in a deep breath, "yeah, sure."

"good, see you then."

they said good-bye, then hung up the phone.

Serena smiled. "Rubeus honey," she smiled, tucking the sheet around her.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her. She looked so beautiful, and he wanted her more then ever.

"can you order up some breakfast? I'm going to have a quick shower."

He arched an eyebrow, "maybe I'll join you."

"we'll see," she laughed.

It was later when they all met up in the lobby. Leta was in green board shorts, and a green tank top, she looked tired, but she looked happy. Andrew had on long black shorts, and a white shirt, with a bucket hat on.

Darien wasn't there yet.

Serena had on baby pink shorts, and a white crop tank-top. Rubeus had on orange long shorts, and a white tank shirt, with a visor.

"where's Darien..."

Serena's went wide, and her mouth dropped open. She saw Darien and Rei coming out of the elevator together, at the other end of the lobby. Everyone turned to see what had shocked Serena, and were shocked themselves.

Darien grabbed her hand, and kissed her. Serena was a little pleased that it didn't look too passionate, which caused her momentary confusion.

Darien gave them all a weary smile. "Rei joined me this morning."

Rei nodded. It was true, it happened really early that morning, but she could understand why he didn't say much more to that. It wasn't something he could throw at close friends like that.

"Well, come on," Serena said, pushing past her shock.

They left the hotel, and made their way over to the amusement park. they went on many rides as a large group, then they eventually split up.

Darien and Rei went off together, but Rei decided to tell him that this trip was going to be nothing more then a fling. He must need it, and she didn't want to wait for something she'd never have.

Darien took it well enough, at least she thought so. They went on many rides, and had lunch, just the two of them at the Tiki lounge.

Leta and Andrew went off together, they went on almost all the rides, and then chilled in the New Orleans square for the rest of the afternoon. 

Serena and Rubeus went on the rides in both the main theme park, and in the California adventure park. The roller coaster based rides were the most thrilling to her.

Later on, after they had dinner with Andrew and Leta in the New Orleans square, they went to watch a parade, which was to be followed with the fireworks display.

Rubeus had his arm around Serena when the parade was over.

"Oh," she said with sudden perkiness.

"what?" he asked her.

"The roses, I want one," she grinned.

Rubeus looked over to see a woman pushing a cart. On the cart was a bunch of roses that were glowing. He smiled, it would be a nice touch to the plans that he had for that night.

He went over, and bought a dozen, and came back to Serena.

The firework display started with a Tinker Bell floating across the sky.

Rubeus gave the glowing roses to Serena.

"Wow!"

He grinned.

"You know, I only asked for one," she laughed.

He nodded, "I know, but i don't really care."

She arched an eyebrow. "Why so many?"

"Thought it might go well with..."

"Oh, there so pretty," she said, looking up at the sky at the bright explosions of colours. 

"Serena," Rubeus said sweetly.

"yes?" she said, turning to look at him.

"I want to ask you something... but I'm nervous."

She smiled, and pecked him on the lips. "I won't bite," she smiled, then laughed, "at least not hard."

he laughed, which eased the nervousness he was feeling. He clutched her hand, and got down on one knee, and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

***

Oh, I know that was mean, but please don't hate me. 

The only person that knows what is going to happen, and that is me... and well two friends. I hope you stop reading, I had to leave you in suspense, and I have to make some interesting things happen...

So... what do you think of it so far???

honest opinions, I don't mind, honestly... I don't

well, till next time,

Silver Rose

****


	12. Smiles and tension

***

Glad to hear that you like how I'm writing, just not about how I'm keeping them apart. And I'm glad you're still reading, I thought I might lose some of you over what I did in the last chapter... so...

Well, I don't own SM Characters, and, that is about it!

hope you enjoy, and please don't get really mad about what I've done!!

****

*Flashback*

"Serena," Rubeus said sweetly.

"yes?" she said, turning to look at him.

"I want to ask you something... but I'm nervous."

She smiled, and pecked him on the lips. "I won't bite," she smiled, then laughed, "at least not hard."

he laughed, which eased the nervousness he was feeling. He clutched her hand, and got down on one knee, and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* now onto the story*

Serena looked at Rubeus, with astonishment. She opened her mouth, "yes!"

Rubeus looked at her with his eyes locked with hers. "yes?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "I'll marry you!"

He smiled, and held her tight. "Oh, you can't even imagine how happy you have made me."

"Why, did you think I was going to turn you down?" she laughed brightly.

He nodded. "I think every man has the dreaded worries about the woman turning him down..."

"Don't worry," she said, kissing him. "I love you, and I want to marry you."

He smiled at her, and kissed her.

"what about the others?" Serena asked.

"what about them?" he asked.

"well, should we tell them?"

He gave her a coy grin. "Up to you... although, I think it might be good, when everyone's together."

She considered, "we can tell them at the long weekend barbecue and campout."

"I have," he said, pulling a velvet box from his pocket. "I do have a ring, but, it's kind of hard to wear it and hide the engagement."

She nodded, then gasped when she saw the ring that was inside the box. "it's so beautiful."

It was a gold band, with three diamonds. It was stunning, to say the least. (something like the ring like the one in The Bachelor)

Serena let him slide it onto her finger.

"I'll wear it, but they just wont see it, only when we announce it."

Rubeus smiled. "Whatever you want."

The fireworks finished, and they headed back to the hotel. They ordered up room service, and had a bottle of champagne brought to their room, to celebrate their new engagement.

Serena was very content, and slept through the night peacefully.

She didn't wake up until mid morning, to the phone ringing in her ear.

"hello?" she said groggily into the phone.

"Serena, you up?" Leta asked.

"Well, now I am."

"Well, we're going to Hollywood, and Rodeo Drive!" she exclaimed into the phone.

Serena groaned, "okay."

"So, we'll be meeting downstairs in half an hour. We've got a limo coming for us."

"Sure," Serena said, "see you then." She hung up the phone, and turned over to Rubeus. "We're meeting the gang down front in half an hour."

"I have to get up," Rubeus said in a whine.

She kissed his forehead. "Come on, up you get."

They were dressed, and in the lobby within no time. Darien was late again. She saw Rei leave the elevator after him, and leave the hotel.

Serena felt a biting pain in her stomach, and she wouldn't place reason behind it. They made their way to the limo, then drove downtown to Hollywood.

the whole time Serena cast glares in Darien's direction. Later when they were at the sidewalk of fame, Darien decided he would confront her.

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked at him, "That's two nights, and you hardly know her."

"Serena, I don't need you telling me what t do with my life."

She smacked his arm. "It's fucking insane. You only met her a few days ago."

"Leave me alone."

"Fine, not that I should care anyway."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

Serena let out an explosive breath. Why am I mad at him? she asked herself.

__

Jealous! her mind mocked.

She chose to ignore that comment. "Look, Darien, maybe I'm just worried that you'll get hurt."

"Too late for you to be worrying whether I'll get hurt. I'm stronger then I look, for god sakes, I can deal with my own heartaches, without you interfering."

Serena felt as though she had been slapped. She was his best friend, and they shared everything with each other, even all their heartaches.

"Go to hell," she said, turning on her heel, and storming off.

Darien hung his head down with disgust. He let her walk away, and angry at him. He took in a deep breath, trying to give his brain some oxygen. What had he done? he couldn't believe it.

Andrew tried to talk to him later, because he saw how Serena shut him out from him.

It remained like that for a few days. She started to talk to him again closer when the two weeks were almost done, much to Leta's urgings.

Leta didn't want to see two close friends fight about something stupid. For her, she didn't exactly know the whole story, but enough to know that they should try to forgive and forget. She also saw how much it affected everyone else. Andrew worried that they would no longer be friends.

Even Rubeus didn't exactly know why she was upset with him either, but he was also glad when the tension seemed to ease a bit.

"are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Leta asked a few days later, when they were sitting by the pool.

Serena shrugged. "not much to say, we both said some stupid things I guess."

Leta nodded. "Just take a little time, and then talk it out."

Serena nodded. She hated to feel so... distant towards someone who was supposed to be her best friend. They had so much together in their lives, she wouldn't throw that away at possibly being jealous over him and Rei, ten hours after her engagement.

***

Well, another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. let me know your thoughts, and well, I guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter, or the earliest would be very late tonight!!!

so, till then, ciao!

Silver Rose

****


	13. An eased conscious

***

Had some interesting reviews... gee didn't think what I did would really affect you all so much... no pointing fingers, but geesh, aren't you getting a little overboard with the demand for S/D to be together.

Well, hope you enjoy, and I do have to say that SM characters are not mine, I would love to own them... but that can only happen in my dreams, and there nothing is actually as bad as I seem to have it in reality... and I blame... Men!!!

j/k!

hope you enjoy!!

****

Serena was packing her stuff into her suitcase. "can't believe it's been two weeks," Serena smiled.

Rubeus looked up from the mini fridge. "I know, but the cruise should be awesome."

Serena smiled. "It's pretty much the same as here, except we'll be on the boat... a really big boat."

he laughed.

The phone rang. Serena threw the sandals that she had been holding on top of her stuff, and picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"Serena?"

"Oh my god Molly, where are you calling me from?"

"Come down to the lobby."

Serena squealed with excitement. "I'll be down in just a second."

Rubeus looked at his fiance with curiosity. "Molly's downstairs."

He nodded his understanding.

"Come and meet us at the cafe downstairs," she said, kissing him quickly. He nodded, and watched her slip on her shoes, and grab her purse.

Serena rode the elevator to the lobby, and ran into Molly's arms. "God! It's so good to see you."

"yeah, Max finished his business in New York, Chicago, and San Francisco."

"oh, that sounds exciting."

Molly smiled. "Did some excellent shopping," she laughed.

"no kidding. So, let's grab a drink, and catch up on everything."

Molly caught a glow coming from Serena, and there definitely was something bugging her.

they went to the small cafe, and sat talking for a while. Serena told Molly everything, save her engagement.

Molly could see Serena's jealousy. She didn't want to lose her best friend. She would have probably done the same thing, except, she would have apologized within minutes of saying anything.

That was just the way that she was. Serena however, along with Darien was stubborn. so, she knew that Serena was waiting for Darien to apologize for what he said.

Max joined them a bit later, which was followed by Rubeus. They all sat and talked, waiting for the others to join them. They were leaving to go on their cruise in the late afternoon.

It was a few hours later, in the limo, when Darien felt the pain of the fight that he had had with Serena. He hated the bit of distance that had come between them. 

Rubeus sat close to her, while she chatted with Molly and Max about their upcoming wedding. They planned to get married on the cruise, which had Serena all excited.

They arrived at the port, and went to their rooms. It was a couple hours later when the ship left the harbour. 

Rubeus let Serena sleep for a bit, going to the gym to work out.

Serena woke up to someone knocking at the door. She got up, and answered it. A cruise ship worker stood there, holding a box.

"Serena Stevens?"

She nodded.

"this is for you," he said, handing her the box.

She gave him a smile. He left her, and she was filled with a burning curiosity as to what was inside the box.

She closed the door, staring at the box. She opened it, and gasped. inside, laying on velvet, was a charm bracelet, with a little card on top of it.

it said:

Serena, I'm really sorry about what I said, and what happened. Please forgive me, because it just isn't fun when your best friend doesn't want to talk to you.

From your truest best friend, Darien.

Serena smiled, as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. She got dressed after calling to find out where Darien was. She made her way to the basketball court on the south side of the ship.

"thank you," Serena said standing behind him.

He whirled around. "Serena?"

She gave him a smile. 

"So, you're talking to me again?"

She nodded. "I guess i can't help but stop being mad at you."

They played some basketball, then went to their rooms. Molly and Max were getting married that night, so Serena wanted to look her best, for one of her good friends.

That night, the group witnessed the simple ceremony, and then later went to one of the fancier restaurants, and ate dinner, and went on the dance floor.

Serena danced with Max once, while Molly danced with Rubeus.

"Don't hurt her, or I'll have to hurt you."

Max grinned. "I don't think you have to worry."

"Good," Serena smiled.

Serena even danced with Darien. "So, do you like the bracelet?"

She nodded. "It's a sweet gesture."

"I did whatever I thought would work to make peace with you."

"Well, it worked."

He smiled, "Good."

She pressed her cheek against his, "It isn't right when we're not friends," she whispered.

"It'll never happen. I'll always be there for you," he whispered in return.

The song ended, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Same."

She went and sat down beside Rubeus. 

Molly gave her a pleased smile. "So you two are friends again?" she mouthed.

Serena nodded.

Max rose. "well, I think I'm going to steal my wife away from all of you."

Andrew grinned. "Oh, of course."

Molly blushed. She gave everyone a hug, when she got to Serena, she kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being here, darling."

Serena hugged her tightly. "No problem."

Molly and Max left, which left the rest of the group. Andrew and Leta left a bit later, and Darien after a few yawns, left also.

Rubeus and Serena danced a while, then sat at a bar for a while. Rubeus nearly got into a fight with a guy who hit on Serena. She had gone to the bathroom, and the guy followed after her back to her table.

Rubeus glared the guy up and down. "Mind leaving my fiance alone."

The guy looked to her hand. "Don't see a ring there buddy."

Serena pulled the ring off her charm bracelet, and slipped it onto her finger. "Will this work for you."

The guy looked her up and down. "Hey, you still ain't married."

"She's with me, and so, I'd appreciate it f you backed off."

Serena rose, "come on, this ass isn't worth your time."

Rubeus nodded, standing and putting his arm protectively around her slender shoulders.

They walked off leaving the guy. She leaned into his body. "it's good to know you love me enough to fight with everyone," she grinned.

"I'd walk over broken glass."

"ohh, that would be interesting."

he laughed. "Find me the glass, and I'll walk it."

"I've got a better idea. Let's just go to our room."

Rubeus nodded eagerly. "I'm in favour of that."

Serena smiled. She felt relaxed, and at ease. She fixed things with Darien, and she had a protective shield around her.

She smiled, and released a contented smile.

***

Well, that was interesting. Told you I'd get it done. The next one should be out soon. So, i hope you enjoyed. I can only imagine that you weren't too pleased that S/D were in a fight.

Well till next time,

Silver Rose

****


	14. Back home

***

I never realized how upset people can get over S/D if they're not together. Now, because I don't really like giving anything away, i did say in the summary that there were two possibilities of what was going to happen to S/D... so you'll just have to wait to see what happens!!!!!

It's been fun, and the voting well... the majority is with Serena and Darien. I haven't heard one person say that they wanted them together. Oh well! Actually I take that back, only one... interesting... i hope they know they're treading on dangerous water with all the other readers! J/J!!!

anyway, I don't own, nor will I ever own SM characters, maybe if I begged the fine people on my hands and knees.... I highly doubt it!!

hope you enjoy!

I promise good stuff happens in five more chapters!!! I absolutely promise that some are going to maybe hate me, and a few will love me!!!! It's all very... interesting

****

"Mom! Dad!" Serena exclaimed, getting out of the limo. She ran into their arms, and gave them a warm hug.

"so, did you enjoy your trip?" her mother asked.

"Yes, it was so great."

They smiled at their daughter, then looked to their son. "What about you?"

he grinned. "It was more then great, and I have proof, just check out my tan."

They laughed. "Oh, come on in, and tell me all about it."

Serena went in with her mother, holding a package of photos, which she intended on showing to her parents.

It took a while until they were through with all their stories about their trip. Her mother just went to pieces over the pictures from the simple service that Molly and Max had.

Ilene held a picture of her daughter in the middle of all the guys. She saw the looks that her boyfriend and best friend gave her. "It's a lovely photo," she said.

Serena nodded, while watching her brother leave the room with her father to help take the bags up to bedrooms.

Once they were gone, Ilene looked at her daughter speculatively. "so... anything you want to tell me."

Serena told her about the fight that she had had with Darien, and that they had made up, while she removed the ring from the bracelet. She slid the ring onto her finger, and showed it to her mother.

Ilene's eyes went wide, "Oh my god! How?"

Serena told her about the fireworks, and the proposal, with a silly smile on her face.

Ilene was glad that her daughter was happy. "How are... when are you going to tell the others?" she asked.

"At the campout. Everyone will be there, so I figure that would be a good time."

Ilene had to wonder how Darien might take the news, especially upon seeing the way he was close to her, and looked at her in the photo. She had always wondered if the two might become more then friends, but as long as Serena was happy, that was all that mattered to her.

Serena yawned and stretched. 

"Why don't you get a little shut eye, I can't imagine how tired you would be after that long flight, and with several time differences."

Serena rose, and kissed her mother on the cheek, and went up to her room. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Downstairs, Andrew sat down and talked with his parents, telling them everything he had done without the gang.

**

Across town, Beryl was sitting in a bar, at a table in the back, with a dark mysterious look to him.

"I want her removed... as well as that dick that she's currently with."

"Are you sure about this?" the man asked her.

She nodded, while sucking back a strong whiskey shot. "I've had enough of that damn slut-ass!"

The guy gave a vicious smile. "How?"

"oh, something like... brakes being cut, and that'll work for me."

"well, that only leaves the money issue."

Beryl slid an envelope across the table. "this shall be sufficient?" 

the man nodded. He finished off his drink, then shook hands with Beryl and left. Beryl had a pleased smile on her face as she saw him leave. _Once she's out of my hair..._ she grinned with her sick satisfaction.

**

Serena rang the doorbell, and waited.

Leta opened the door, "Ah, you made it Serena."

She grinned at her friend, "Hey I don't miss things like these."

Leta grinned. "Well, get your ass in here, this is the girl's night just before we leave tomorrow for that cabin."

Serena grinned, and held up the bag she had brought. "Liquor?"

Leta grinned. "Now we're talking."

Serena entered the apartment after Leta, and joined the girls. Amy was there, as well as the newly wed Molly. Serena hugged them all.

"This should be good," Molly laughed, seeing the bottle of liquor.

Amy grinned. "Yes, we'll do shots."

"Wow Ames, I didn't think you had it in you," Leta laughed.

Amy blushed.

"Actually, Ames can be quite a partier," Molly grinned. Serena nodded with agreement.

"so Serena, tell us about this intensity that you've built with Rubeus," Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Serena blushed.

"Come on," Leta urged.

Serena gave them a goofy smile, "it was the first night that we were in California."

"Was that your first time?" Leta asked with curiosity.

"Do you mean ever or with Rubeus?" Serena asked her.

"Ever?" Amy asked.

Serena bit her lip, "that wasn't my first time."

"Who was?" Molly urged, "do you mean to tell me that you never told me who you're first is."

Serena sighed, "we were drunk, or maybe not enough to know we wanted to do it. It was... a mutual decision, that we decided we wanted to share it with each other."

"Who?" they all asked with wild curiosity.

"A friend, and that's all I'm going to say."

"I say we fill her with the whole bottle so she'll talk," Leta laughed.

Molly and Amy nodded, while laughing.

"No, we made the promise not to tell, well, because it would definitely cause a stir."

"It wouldn't be Darien would it?" Molly asked, very curious.

Serena shook her head. "I mean it, I'm not going to tell you."

Shots were filled for everyone. "Will you ever tell us?" Leta asked.

Serena shrugged. "We'll see, but for now, I think it's better that no one knows."

Amy changed the subject after that. they talked about her upcoming wedding, and the next day that they would be taking off to the cabin for their annual barbecue and campout.

They talked until really late, and fell asleep while watching some chick flicks.

***

Hope that was good enough for you. I'll try to get 15 out as soon as I can, and I promise, when they're up at the cabin, it's going to be some of the most interesting parts of the story, at least next to how I've decided to close it off with.

thanks for the reviews, and continue to let me know what you think, it's very, very interesting food for thought!!!

ciao!

Silver Rose

****


	15. The announcement

***  
  
Well, Happy Easter!!!  
  
And I thank you all for the reviews, and sorry for the delay of putting out 15, but here it is, so enjoy!!!  
  
Oh… I have to say that SM characters are not mine  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena practically jumped out of her seat when she cut the engine of her car in front of her family cabin.  
  
"We're finally here," Leta said, standing up and stretching after the long drive to the cabin.  
  
Serena smiled. "I love this, all this mountain air, everything. This has always been my home away from home."  
  
Amy smiled. "I always love it here."  
  
Serena grabbed some the bags from the trunk. "Well, I guess I'll start dumping these into the rooms."  
  
Leta nodded, while she grabbed the cooler. "Okay, I'll start loading the fridge."  
  
Serena made her way into the cabin, and up the stairs, where she dumped the bags. She went over to the alcove window of the master bedroom. She sat on the ledge, and looked out over the lake, toward the mountains.  
  
She smiled, while fiddling with a certain charm that she had on the bracelet that Darien had given to her.  
  
"Serena!" Amy shouted from downstairs.  
  
She groaned, then got up, and went to the landing on the top of the stairs, leaning against the rail, and looked down at Amy. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Greg wants to know where to put his bags."  
  
"Greg's here already?"  
  
Amy nodded. "He just got here," she said, looking back out the front door, "and it looks like Molly and Max are here now."  
  
Serena grinned. "Pretty soon it'll be a party," she grinned, coming down the stairs, to the front door beside Amy.  
  
Greg came up the two steps; both Amy and Serena stepped aside to let him enter.  
  
"Make your way up the stairs, and turn left, and the first door is your stop."  
  
Greg nodded, then made his way up the stairs. Serena went out to greet Max and Molly, and told Max what room he was to take their things. Molly went with Amy and Serena and joined Leta who was sitting on the patio, overlooking the sparkling blue lake.  
  
"Hey," Leta grinned. "The cooler behind me has the cider," she laughed, holding up her bottle of the Vibe 7.  
  
They sat out there for a while, and they were even joined by the guys. Andrew, Darien and Rubius hadn't shown up yet.  
  
They sat out there for a while, talking about whatever entered their minds, then Andrew snuck up behind Leta, causing her to jump.  
  
"You jerk," she said, hitting his arm, leaving a red mark.  
  
Andrew laughed. "Love you too there babe."  
  
Leta shook her head, while rolling her eyes.  
  
Darien came out onto the patio, and grabbed a cider from the cooler. "Looks like the party's already started."  
  
There was some laughter.  
  
"Well, we certainly couldn't wait for you all day," Serena teased.  
  
Darien stuck his tongue out at her. "Sure Meat-ball head."  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Who wants to go swimming?" Andrew asked, looking out at the water.  
  
Max, Molly, Greg, Amy and Darien nodded.  
  
Andrew looked to Serena and Leta. "What about you two?"  
  
"I'm going to start on the food," Leta stated.  
  
"I'm going to help her," Serena stated.  
  
Andrew shrugged. "I'll help you," he said, looking at Leta.  
  
She shook her head, "honey, I've seen you in a kitchen. Go on, enjoy a swim," she smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips before he could protest.  
  
They slow migrated up to their rooms to change, leaving Serena and Leta. Serena went and started the barbecue, and helped Leta with some of the food preparation.  
  
It was a while later, when she was chopping up vegetables for the salad, when she felt warm arms slip around her waist, and a nuzzle against her neck.  
  
"Hey there sexy," he purred.  
  
Hey," she said, with a seductive note in her voice.  
  
Leta laughed. "Rubeus, as great as it is to see you, I don't want to lose the help I've got here."  
  
Rubeus grinned. "Now, I wouldn't want that." He turned Serena around. "Don't forget that tonight is the big night," he said.  
  
She nodded, while checking to see if Leta was still looking at them. Luckily she wasn't. Serena slipped the engagement ring off the bracelet and handed it to Rubeus. He kissed her, then left her and Leta.  
  
"So, what's so big about tonight?" Leta asked.  
  
Serena smiled with a warm glow. "It's a surprise… I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
Serena grinned. "Just something to share with all of you… and you have to wait to find out what."  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" she asked her with wide eyes.  
  
Serena's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her heart nearly stopped. "Leta!" she choked out.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," she said calmly, going to check the grill.  
  
Serena laughed, "I mean unless you know something I don't," she grinned.  
  
Leta grinned. "Nothing to worry about there darling, don't you worry."  
  
Serena shook her head, with an amused smile on her lips. They finished making dinner, then set the table. Slowly people drifted up from the lake, and dug into the food and the drinks.  
  
It was later when Leta looked to Rubeus and Serena. "So, what was your news?" she said coyly, while casting a wink at Serena, who in turn glared at her.  
  
Everyone looked over at the couple with interest and curiosity. Serena blushed.  
  
"Okay," she started, "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you all…"  
  
They all looked at them.  
  
Rubeus cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, Rubeus asked me… to marry him, and I accepted," Serena said.  
  
Everyone stared at them, and then everyone thawed, and went into many congratulations, as well as shooting a million questions at them.  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"How did he do it?"  
  
"Have you set a date?"  
  
Serena grinned, then recounted the whole thing to everyone.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Molly asked, after hugging her.  
  
"I wanted to tell everyone all together."  
  
They all gave handshakes and hugs to the engaged couple, giving good wishes.  
  
Darien, who had been somewhat quiet, came over, patted Rubeus on the back, and hugged Serena, and pecked her on the cheek. He turned to Rubeus.  
  
"As I should say, since I'm her best friend, and also on the behalf of Andrew also, you do anything and hurt her, I swear, you'll never live to see the dawn of the next day."  
  
Rubeus nodded, while slipping his arm around her. "Don't you worry, nothing'll happen to this angel."  
  
Darien nodded, then made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed another drink.  
  
Rubeus slipped the ring onto her finger then kissed her. "Angel, you've truly made me the happiest man."  
  
Leta gushed at the sight of the couple.  
  
"How did you know that they had an announcement?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I heard them mention earlier that tonight was the big night, and she told me they had a surprise for everyone."  
  
Molly sat with Max on the couch by the fireplace, "it's great news…" Molly started, then she caught sight of Darien. He downed a cider, then went to grab another. She felt for him, she couldn't how much it hurt to lose a loved best friend.  
  
"Do you think Darien's feelings are a little deeper then he lets on?" Molly whispered to Max.  
  
He looked over to Darien, then shrugged. "I don't know darling, I don't know."  
  
Everyone chilled out, and the girls all exclaimed over Serena's ring.  
  
Darien went to stand out on the patio. Andrew came out after him. "Man, that was a surprise," Andrew said, taking a sip of his cider.  
  
Darien nodded, while downing half the bottle. Andrew was a bit shocked at how much alcohol he was consuming, and there wasn't too much of a reason for it… then a thought dawned on him.  
  
Was it possible that Darien really cared for Serena in more ways then he let on?  
  
"I just hope she's happy," Darien muttered, while he staggered for a split second.  
  
"Me too," Andrew said, giving Darien a hand in standing.  
  
When Darien finally returned to the living room, everyone was gone. He took a seat on the couch, and leaned his head back, and stared at the darkness.  
  
He was growing tired, and ready to nod off when he heard a door creak open.  
  
Serena came down the stairs, in a mid-thigh terrycloth robe, gleaming with whiteness.  
  
She gave a startled gasp when she saw Darien on the couch. "Darien, what are you doing, I thought you went to bed."  
  
He shook his head; "I can't really sleep."  
  
She moved to sit on the couch beside him. "I think you're lying."  
  
"What?" Darien asked, startled.  
  
"You look extremely tired." Not to mention, totally wasted, she thought.  
  
He blinked, then yawned. "Well, you caught me, I really am tired."  
  
She smiled knowingly.  
  
Darien's eyes closed, and he was out. Serena sighed, then got up. She moved Darien so that he was laying down more comfortably on the couch, then found a blanket and covered him with it.  
  
She leaned down and kissed Darien's forehead. "Night Darien," she whispered, brushing the hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Night Sere…" he said, then he was completely asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
Serena made her way to the room that she was sharing with Rubeus. She looked over and saw her fiancée on the bed, fast asleep. She went over to the window, and sat in the rocking chair, and slowly rocked herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Well, what did you think?????  
  
Let me know, and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out, and please, whatever happens in the next few chapters, no crying!!!!  
  
And that's not indicating too much about couples… the only hint I will give is… actually if I do that, I'll totally ruin the next chapter… hope to have more reviews, and until next time… ciao!  
  
Silver rose  
  
**** 


	16. A twist of fate

***  
  
Hey y'all!  
  
Hope everyone's enjoying the long weekend… I know I am, finally getting some sleep that seems long waited…  
  
Again I have to say that characters of SM are not mine, I wish I had been as brilliant to create them, but I guess I'm not the brightest crayon in the box… lol!  
  
Hope you all enjoy, but… warning, please don't hate me for what happens, and everything that happens has to happen, some will be glad of the results, and that's all I'm going to say, because you have to read to find out what happens!  
  
Anyway, hope you like it… but then again…  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien woke up to a blondie standing over him; he squinted his eyes. She looked beautiful. She had on one of his shirts, and had nothing on but that.  
  
She gave him a smile. God, how he loved that smile. The morning was a great aftertaste of the passionate lovemaking they had done—even if they had been drunk.  
  
"Darien?" Andrew said, trying to wake Darien.  
  
Darien blinked, waking from his memory dream. He had to shield his eyes from the bright light, while his head pounded.  
  
"You look like shit," Andrew said, sitting across from him on the coffee table.  
  
Darien groaned as he sat up. The hangover felt pretty bad, and it was making him absolutely sick. Andrew handed him a glass of water, and some aspirin.  
  
Darien chugged some water, and popped the pills down his throat.  
  
"So, what's up Dare?" Andrew asked.  
  
Darien shrugged. "Guess I felt like celebrating he said with a grating smile. Andrew gave him a scrutinizing look, but decided to let it drop.  
  
Darien staggered up to his room, and grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom, where he intended to have a long shower, and try and wash away the hangover.  
  
Andrew made his way down to the lake, where Leta joined him for a morning swim. Slowly everyone rose from their slumber, all but Serena.  
  
When Rubeus had awoken to her asleep in the rocker, he went and scooped her in his arms, and put her on the bed, then made his way downstairs, to get himself some breakfast.  
  
Max gave him a nod from the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. Rubeus poured himself some cereal, as well as a cup of coffee.  
  
Molly swept into the room, and immediately went to Max, and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Is Serena still asleep?" she asked Rubeus.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I guess she got restless, because this morning when I woke up, she was in the rocker. I put her on the bed, and I don't expect to see her for a couple of hours."  
  
Molly laughed. "That's Serena."  
  
Rubeus nodded. "I'm beginning to see her quirky little habits," he laughed, with a wide grin.  
  
"Oh, you're only at the beginning of a long habitual list," Molly said, stealing a bite of Max's cereal.  
  
They talked a while longer, then were joined by Amy and Greg, then Darien after his long shower, entered the room.  
  
Molly could see that Darien suffer in the look at Rubeus, she wished there was a way that she could help him, but it was too complicated for her to interfere.  
  
For most of the day, the group of people lounged about, mainly outside, on the patio or on the dock.  
  
Serena didn't awake till one. She went out onto the patio; Rubeus was sitting there with Leta and Greg.  
  
"Hey there sleeping beauty," he grinned.  
  
Serena took a seat on his lap, receiving a kiss on her forehead.  
  
After she got some food into her system, she convinced everyone to go swimming, where they got caught up in a splash war.  
  
The guys did the cooking that night, and were forced to do it the next night. Eventually the weekend came to an end, and Darien was completely sober, while breaking into a million pieces inside.  
  
Serena dropped her bag into the trunk.  
  
"Well, call me when you get home," Molly said, coming over to give her a hug.  
  
"I will," Serena said, giving an extra hug. Molly then made her way over to Max's truck, and took the passenger seat.  
  
Amy and Greg were next, and they made similar promises. Leta, Andrew, and Darien hugged her also.  
  
"Don't be too long behind us," Andrew cautioned.  
  
Serena nodded. "See you when we get home."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She then grinned, "I bet I'll be home before you."  
  
He sighed. "I wouldn't doubt it. I don't know how you do it, but you beat everyone home, every year."  
  
She shrugged. "It's a gift. So, I'll see you at home."  
  
He kissed her cheek, then took the driver's seat. Darien was propping a pillow in the back seat of Andrew's truck, preparing for a nap.  
  
"Want me to drive?" Rubeus asked, closing the trunk.  
  
After a yawn escaped Serena, it was settled. He grabbed her keys, and started the engine.  
  
Serena popped in one of her mixed CDs, and leaned the seat back. "That was a fun weekend."  
  
Rubeus nodded. "I'm glad everyone's happy about the engagement."  
  
Serena smiled, and looked at her hand, and at her ring. "Yeah, it's great though… but you're going to hate everything that comes with planning a wedding," she grinned evilly.  
  
He shook his head, while grinning, "It was a chance I took."  
  
"Well, you're not allowed to go back on you're word, so ha!" she laughed.  
  
Rubeus grinned. "No, what I have to worry about is you… you're a danger."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't keep my eyes off you, and well, that's dangerous to a driver."  
  
An evil idea came over her. "Actually, this is what's dangerous to your driving."  
  
"What?" he asked, glancing over at her.  
  
She lifted her shirt, flashing him.  
  
"Hey," he protested.  
  
She laughed wickedly. "You don't get these goods till we're home."  
  
He pouted.  
  
"Sorry, not going to work."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
They drove along for a while. The scenery around them was beautiful.  
  
Rubeus accelerated coming up the hill that was the milestone of being two thirds home. When they were going down, Serena was unnerved by how fast they were going.  
  
"Rubeus, you don't have to go so fast."  
  
But he was in a panic, his foot was pressed to the break, but there was nothing happening.  
  
"Rubeus," she said sharply, seeing a raccoon up ahead, cleaning itself in the middle of the road.  
  
"I'm trying…"  
  
"What?" she said, fear pitting in her stomach.  
  
They were losing control. Rubeus had to swerve to avoid hitting the animal, and hope that he could manage to slow the car down, but there was something slick on the road.  
  
The car swerved, wheels squealed. The trees came up and met them. Glass shattered everywhere, and tree limbs snapped, and flew everywhere. Serena was bumped up and down, getting cut.  
  
A huge rock wall spread out before them. Rubeus's eyes were wide, and he tried to throw him himself in front of Serena, but could only make it so far with the seatbelt's restriction.  
  
Serena could see a brilliant light flash before her eyes, and then everything went dark upon the impact of the car against the rock.  
  
The hood of the car crunched up and metal came up to crush them. Rubeus's only thoughts were of Serena, and how he had to protect her.  
  
Then it was a pit of darkness. 


	17. In suspense

***  
  
The car crash seemed to be devastating… so, read to find out what happens next.  
  
SM characters are not mine!!!!  
  
Please read and review, it all means so much to me… really, they help me to know that you all care about my little story. I have to prove to someone that they're wrong, and that I am a good writer (I have to show them they're wrong, I want it rubbed in their face!)  
  
So, onto the story…  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andrew pulled into the driveway, and cut the engine. "I think I beat Serena for the first year ever," he said, scanning to find Serena's car.  
  
"Who knows, she could've gotten home, and then gone out with Rubeus," Leta shrugged.  
  
Leta poked Darien to wake him up.  
  
Andrew started to unload the stuff from the back. He made his way inside. No one was there. He found a note from his parents telling them that they had gone to see his grandmother, and wouldn't be back for a few days.  
  
He trudged up the stairs to dump his bag, and was making his way down the stairs when he heard the phone ring.  
  
He picked up the kitchen extension.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Serena's father?" a woman asked.  
  
"No, this is her brother, can I help you with something."  
  
"I think you should come to the hospital, we have Serena and Rubeus here."  
  
Andrew felt a knot loop and tie in his stomach. "What happened?"  
  
"There was a car accident. We need someone to come in, the details can be covered better."  
  
"Is she—are they okay?"  
  
Leta had come into the kitchen, and her eyes instantly became worried.  
  
"I think it's best that you come in."  
  
"Yes, I'm on my way."  
  
He hung up the phone, and tried to stand on his feet.  
  
"What happened?" Leta asked with concern.  
  
"T-there w-was an accident."  
  
Leta gasped. "Who?"  
  
"Serena and Rubeus."  
  
Andrew finally let go of the counter, and rushed out to the car with Leta close behind him.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong man?" Darien asked.  
  
"We've got to get to the hospital."  
  
A dark look passed over Darien's face. "Why?" he asked, barely audible. Yet, an instant fear stabbed into his mind.  
  
"Serena and Rubeus were in an accident."  
  
"Oh god!" Darien choked out, fighting for his breath.  
  
They were in the truck in no time, and quickly making their way to the hospital. They got there, parked, and ran into the emergency ward.  
  
They immediately went to triange, and looked for a nurse.  
  
An elder woman was quickly searching through papers.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
The woman looked at him, then a sad look crossed over her face. "You can go to the waiting room down the hall. Both are in emergency operations."  
  
"What happened?" Andrew asked, shaking with fear.  
  
The car lost control, and went through the trees, and…"  
  
"What?" Andrew asked with anxiousness. He wanted to shake the answers from the woman. Leta grabbed his hand.  
  
"They hit a rock wall."  
  
A groan escaped Darien's lips. They immediately rushed to the emergency waiting room. There were nurses and doctors running around like mad.  
  
Darien paced, while Andrew and Leta clasped onto each other in desperate need of comfort. Andrew left a message for his parents, and their friends. It wasn't long before Greg, Amy, Max and Molly were there.  
  
But they could do nothing but wait.  
  
As it turned out, Rubeus had only a senile old father, who didn't even know he had a son anymore. So, they all waited for news on both.  
  
Nurses would come out, and they would try and hustle something out of them, but the nurses had to keep moving.  
  
One nurse did tell them that both had to undergo more surgeries.  
  
This caused some worry among all of them.  
  
Andrew called his parents again, and finally got a hold of them. He told them that Serena had been in a car accident, and was in the hospital. They stated they would be there as soon as they could. At least his father had said it. His mother was in absolute hysterics.  
  
A doctor came out later, with a solemn expression.  
  
"Is she okay?" Andrew asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. "She has a severe concussion, a broken arm, mainly bumps and bruises. She had some glass in her body, and we had to operate to stop it from trying to enter the blood stream. She's still under watch for any internal damage…"  
  
"What about Rubeus?" Molly asked.  
  
The doctor looked to the ground. "The damage was much more severe… we did all we could, but…"  
  
All of their faces widened with shock, and tears escaped a few.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
The man shook his head, "it might be a light coma, but we have her under watch. I'll keep you updated, and we do have bereavement doctors on standby if one is needed."  
  
"Thank you," Andrew said somewhat distantly.  
  
The doctor left them then. Molly's face fell, "oh god!"  
  
"Oh poor Serena," Leta whispered, tears spilling down her cheek. "It's going to break her heart to learn that Rubeus is dead."  
  
Darien stood frozen, he was numb from the shock. Amy came and put her arm around him, and put her face into his shoulder, while weeping.  
  
Darien was comforted slightly by this, but the pain of almost losing Serena was eating him alive.  
  
Then there were nurses running again. They had to operate on Serena again. It was two hours later when the doctor came out again.  
  
"Serena managed to have some internal bleeding from the hard impact of the crash. We operated and found the source, and managed to stop it. She should be okay now, she's still out cold though."  
  
They all accepted the news, and tried to force air into their lungs. Now they just had to wait till she woke up… but she had so much pain that she would wake up to.  
  
It was later when Andrew was allowed to see her. Darien and Leta went with him. Andrew went in with Leta, and they were in there for a few minutes, and came out with tears streaming down their faces.  
  
Darien put a hand on Andrew's shoulder.  
  
The nurse looked to Darien. "You can go in."  
  
Andrew sighed. "I'm going to sit."  
  
Darien nodded. "Sure."  
  
He entered the room, and stopped short. Serena was on the bed with an IV in her arm, and her head was bandaged, and her face was bruised.  
  
He walked over to her side, and stared at her, at his love.  
  
"Oh," he choked out, gently stroking a finger over her hand. The contact with her skin caused him to crumble. Everything inside shattered inside him, and his knees fell weak.  
  
He clutched her hand, and knelt beside the bed, weeping bitterly.  
  
"Please god, please!" he pleaded, "don't take her… help her!" He collapsed against the side, still clutching her hand, hoping that God would hear his desperate pleas.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Well, I bet that was a bit intense…  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Told you there would be something along the lines of major change… now to what happens next… you'll have to wait.  
  
Till then, Silver Rose  
  
**** 


	18. Added pain

***  
  
I know that was horrible to put Serena in an accident… but you're still reading aren't you? And to the people that are wondering what is to happen, and are sure that Serena and Darien are to get together… nothing's definite, ever heard of resurrection? Just kidding…  
  
SM characters aren't mine… duh! Oh well, one can dream.  
  
Onto the story…  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Her vision was blurred, while she tried to open her eyes. There was a steady beeping, and a strong sterilized smell all around her.  
  
There was a struggle for her to concentrate on what was going on around her. She blinked several times, then focused, while her head throbbed lightly, and there were aches and pains over her body.  
  
She went to brush some hair from her face, when she noticed that she had an IV hooked up. She felt the harsh reality slap onto her face, and she knew where she was, and the cause of why she was there.  
  
A nurse came in, and gave her a look of surprise. "Oh, you're up," she said.  
  
Serena found that she could only nod.  
  
"Well, I'll have to get the doctor," she said, turning to leave.  
  
Serena watched the woman go.  
  
The nurse went to the nurse's station, and looked at them. "She's awake."  
  
They all looked at her with surprise.  
  
"I'm going to call her family," she said, grabbing the phone.  
  
Andrew was at home, sitting in the living room, staring at the pictures that Leta had gotten developed. They were from the trip from California, the cruise, and the weekend at the cabin, before the accident.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Tokyo General."  
  
There was a nervous flip in his stomach. "Yes?"  
  
"She's awake."  
  
"Really?" he asked with some relief.  
  
"Yes, she's just woken up."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Andrew called up his parents and told them that she was awake, then called Leta, Darien, who called up everyone to tell them that Serena was awake.  
  
Then he jumped into his truck, and drove straight to the hospital.  
  
Serena lay in the bed, staring at the cast on her arm. She had to guess that the medication that she was on was pretty strong, because she wasn't sure what was wrong with her arm.  
  
It was a while later when the nurse returned shortly with a tall man.  
  
"Hello there Serena," he said, trying to give her a warm smile.  
  
She stared at him, while he gave her a quick check over.  
  
"Now, Serena, you've been out for a couple days, and have undergone a lot."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"You've had a concussion, and your other arm there was broken from the hard impact with the rock wall."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad," she said with a groan, as the throbbing increased a little bit more.  
  
The doctor bit his lip, "Well, you managed to get glass in you, and we had to operate to get it out, and there was also some internal bleeding. All of it is recovering reasonably well."  
  
"Do I have to be worried about anything reacting or happening again?" she asked, taking a small, shallow breath.  
  
The doctor looked down to his clip board, "it's more that we have to watch you for a bit, and see how you recover, but there's still something you still have to deal with."  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
The doctor bit his lip; "You've just been through a traumatic experience…"  
  
"Um… doctor," another nurse said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Her brother's here."  
  
The doctor nodded, "show him in."  
  
Serena felt more at ease when she saw her brother, who was instantly at her side.  
  
"Hey," he said, hugging her, and kissing her on the forehead. "You had everyone worried."  
  
She gave a weak smile, "I can only imagine. Now, I would like to know how Rubeus is doing."  
  
Andrew's eyes flickered with a deep sadness, and the doctor cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"That's what we have to discuss," the doctor stated.  
  
"What?" she asked, not liking the way everyone was talking.  
  
"Well, first we should tell you that the car was tampered with, so the car accident was deliberate."  
  
"What?" Serena asked with complete shock.  
  
"The car was totally destroyed. When the mechanics looked it over, they discovered that the brake lines were cut," Andrew said, holding her hand.  
  
Serena's head throbbed, while she felt the pain of the words. Her stomach churned with dread.  
  
"Was it supposed to take me out?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Depending on who it was, there are no answers for that question."  
  
Serena swallowed nervously. "If I think hard enough, I'm sure that for the only person that would want to remove me… would have set it up for only me."  
  
"Serena, please…" Andrew pleaded.  
  
"What about Rubeus? How is he? Is he out cold? Can I see him?"  
  
Andrew clutched her hand, while looking down to the ground.  
  
"What?" she asked. Inside she felt the panic rise.  
  
"Oh please don't say that…"  
  
The doctor swallowed nervously. "There were many complications, and the internal damage was too much and… after much trying… we lost him."  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"He died!" she whispered with shock.  
  
A heartbroken moan escaped her throat, and she burst into tears.  
  
"No!" she cried, "he can't be dead, please tell me it's all wrong, and he's not dead."  
  
Andrew shook his head, while a tear slid down his cheek. He felt the pain for his sister. He couldn't imagine losing a loved one like that. He remembered how he felt when he heard the woman tell him that Serena had been in an accident.  
  
Serena allowed Andrew to hold her, while she cried with pain cutting into the very depths of her soul.  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor said quietly. He left then along with the nurses. He hated the parts of his job that required him to break horrible news to people.  
  
Serena clutched Andrew tightly.  
  
She cried and cried, until the nurse had to give her some more medicine. It made her drowsy, but even when she entered her sleep, the pain of losing him, burning into her soul, and breaking her heart, followed after her. 


	19. A restless while

***  
  
Sob… Serena's in pain, see what you people made me do… j/k!!!  
  
Well, hope everyone's enjoying there Easter, and I'm glad that people are liking it… so, I hope everyone enjoys the rest of it… there's still more that I have to do in this story.  
  
As always I have to state that SM characters are not mine!  
  
So, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope you'll review, I want to know what you think, really, I do… (  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena awoke to the nurse bringing in her lunch. It had been a few days, and she was beginning to become restless. The sterile smell was beginning to get to her, along with everything else.  
  
She mainly wanted to get back to living her life; she hated the feeling of loss. She knew Rubeus was gone, and she was slowly coping with it. She just didn't want to be reminded of how horrible it was, and how he died so horribly.  
  
The last memory she had of the two of them was in the car. She erased the scene of where the car started to fail from her memory. That was good enough for her.  
  
Serena ate her lunch, then went and sat at the window. The doctor allowed her to move around, wanting her to sit and brood about what happened, and enter a depression.  
  
It was only within the first few hours after learning about Rubeus's death that she wanted to join him, then after seeing her parents, and most of her friends, she let it pass. She saw how much she had to live for.  
  
The only person that she hadn't seen yet, was Darien. It hurt her that he hadn't come to see her, but from what she caught from Molly, he had been a little sick, mainly because he was sleep deprived.  
  
There was a knock at the door, which brought her from her thoughts.  
  
She looked over, and nearly stopped breathing.  
  
Darien had come to see her before, but she was fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. He stood watching her in some reflective thoughts, then knocked on the door.  
  
She looked beautiful; despite the facts that she was surrounded by the whiteness of the hospital walls, and hooked up to an IV unit, and still had a bandage on her face.  
  
"How you doing?" he asked taking a seat beside her.  
  
She shrugged, "good as a broken arm, and a concussion will allow."  
  
"Then in other words, you feel like you've won the title of Miss Universe."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "oh yeah, so much like her."  
  
"It's good to see you up though. Every time I've seen you, you've been asleep."  
  
Serena blinked at him.  
  
"I came last night, but you were already asleep."  
  
She hid a smile. He had come to see her. Him telling her so, made her feel better.  
  
"Well, I'm fully awake now. It's been so exhausting lately."  
  
He nodded, patting her arm. "I can only imagine."  
  
"Yeah, well, rock walls always seem to do that."  
  
"I know, it's hard."  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, but now I have to find a way to deal with Beryl."  
  
Darien looked at her sharply. "Why?"  
  
"She did this… it's her fault that Rubeus is dead."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She gave him a stern look, "Darien, you know that there's no one but Beryl that would cut my brakes."  
  
Darien swallowed nervously.  
  
"Please don't go after her."  
  
"Darien, do you think anything is really going to happen to me? Do you think that she's going to mess with me? I didn't die, which pisses her off, I'm sure. But the fact that we were engaged, and now she's killed the person that I was going to marry… she's a dead woman."  
  
"I know that what she's done hurts you, but don't be foolish. You didn't survive that accident only to go up against her to allow her to try and kill you in a face to face duel."  
  
Tears slid down her cheek. "Darien, she's ruined my life more then once. I'm sick of this, and I'm going to finish this off."  
  
Darien pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "Serena, Shh, it's okay. We're all here for you."  
  
She clutched him tightly. "Why does it have to hurt?"  
  
"Because your hearts trying to mend the pain, we're here to give you all the love that you need."  
  
She sat back, and Darien wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Darien managed to change the subject, and they even went for a small walk, getting Serena out of her room.  
  
It was later, and Serena was really tired, sitting in her hospital bed.  
  
"I'm going to go, I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
"They're letting me out in two days," she said with a faint smile.  
  
"And I'll be there to see you home," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
Darien left then, leaving her in a little higher bit of spirits. She didn't have too much trouble falling asleep.  
  
The next day she quite a few visitors, one of who was Darien. The doctors removed the IV, and let her sleep the night a little more easier, but during all of it, in the back of her mind she tried to think of something that she could do to get at Beryl.  
  
Andrew and Darien came and got her the next day. She was in Andrew's truck, listening to Andrew and Darien, when she finally thought of something.  
  
She smiled then.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
  
Serena looked ahead and saw her home. She decided to tell a half-lie. "I'm glad to be coming home."  
  
Darien and Andrew nodded with smiles.  
  
"Same here," her brother said, turning into their driveway.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
hope that you like it, it's going to be a little while before I get another chapter out, but I hope you enjoy what I've gotten done so far…  
  
So, till next time, ciao  
  
Silver Rose 


	20. Finishing up some business

***  
  
Well, it's been a little while, and I figured you waited long enough… so here it is the next chapter, so… I hope that you enjoy it!!!  
  
And I again have to state that I don't own the characters of SM… but if I could… oh the possibilities…  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy it!!  
  
But I must say that I do not enjoy the change of saving stories… my chapters are scattered all over the place… so… I have to see what I can do…  
  
Hmm… feel so lost… so much change!!!  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena managed to sleep through the night, but she still felt the light throbbing in her head.  
  
Her cat Luna slept on her bed, and she had tons of support cards. It depressed Serena really bad. She had roses all around her room; they were filled with sorrow as well as something that helped her mind escape.  
  
It was late August, and it was coming on pretty quick that summer would be over, and she would be teaching at Cross Roads High. She felt the loss with every day, and she couldn't remove Rubeus's ring from her life. She couldn't wear it on her finger, so she wore it on a gold chain around her neck.  
  
She had been home for a few days, and her mother had made sure that she was completely comfortable, as did her father, her brother, and all her friends that decided to show up everyday.  
  
Serena rose from her bed slowly changed into a black track pants, with white stripes down the side, and a white tank top. The clothes were comfortable, and didn't make her at all feel hot with the hot August sun.  
  
Beryl was still out there, with a death wish.  
  
She made her way downstairs to the hallway phone. She stared at the phone for a few minutes, then picked it up, and then dialed numbers that burned with evil.  
  
"Hello?" a hiss came on.  
  
"Beryl," Serena said coldly.  
  
"Serena!" Beryl said with some shock. She knew about the accident, and there had been a survivor, but she hadn't wanted it to be Serena.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of me, did you?"  
  
Beryl gritted her teeth, while she had a sneer on her face. "I should have known it would have taken stronger poison to kill you slut-ass!"  
  
"Well, there was your mistake there, you thought you could eliminate me. Well, here's a news flash for you, not going to happen. But now I want this settled once and for all."  
  
"Oh I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
Serena clenched her jaw. "So, we'll have it out, just me and you, fist against fist."  
  
"Oh, I'm supposed to be scared."  
  
"I would be Beryl. I was happy, and you've taken one of the most precious things in my life, and I plan on making you pay, and I mean big time."  
  
"Oh, we'll have to see about that, now wont we?"  
  
"Tonight, at the peak…"  
  
"Great, music to my ears."  
  
Serena swallowed a deep breath. "Good, I'll see you at six sharp, I'll let you have your Last Supper, and then it's the showdown."  
  
"You got it slut!"  
  
Beryl slammed down the phone, leaving Serena feeling like blood was boiling in her veins.  
  
She leaned her head against the wall, then jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said, somewhat waspishly.  
  
"Serena?" Leta asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Leta."  
  
"What's up there babe?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Not much," she stated.  
  
"Well, I'm just about to take a lunch break, why don't you come down to my restaurant, and we'll do lunch."  
  
"Sure," Serena said, lighting up slightly.  
  
"Are you going to drive?" Leta asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Leta asked, concerned that Serena might freak out about being in a car.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be there in about ten or so minutes."  
  
They hung up the phone, and Serena grabbed her purse, and her keys, and made her way to the driveway, to where her new car was parked.  
  
Serena had decided that she couldn't keep her mustang convertible. It held too many memories of the accident for her. She had gotten Andrew and Darien to go sell it and get her a car.  
  
On top of getting a new black Subaru, Rubius's Shelby had been given to her. The lawyer that Rubius had, had stated that he had stated that being in a relationship with Serena, he was willing for her to have whatever was his, if anything happened to him.  
  
The car was parked in the garage. She didn't want to drive it yet… she would in time, just not yet.  
  
Serena made her way downtown to Leta's home style, and met up Leta out front.  
  
"Okay, my new cook is dying for us to try the new recipe," Leta smiled.  
  
They took a seat on the patio, then ate some lunch. The new soup that the chef made, potato cheddar, was pretty good. He grinned widely when Leta told him it would make the menu.  
  
Serena spent most of the afternoon with Leta. They did some shopping, and Serena managed to forget that she had lost part of her heart.  
  
After Serena left Leta, Serena made a stop at her house. No one was home still. She left a note, knowing only Andrew might read it. Her parents wouldn't be getting home till really late.  
  
She then made her way to the peak, where she would ultimately finish it with Beryl.  
  
The peak overlooked much of Tokyo's city line that was above the main road, at thirty or so feet.  
  
She sat on the hood of her car, waiting for Beryl.  
  
Darien felt a bit uneasy after he had woken up that day. The uneasiness seemed to follow after him all day.  
  
He had gone to a few meetings, and met up with Andrew late afternoon. On his way home, there was a nagging feeling in his gut.  
  
Somehow he found himself driving towards Serena and Andrew's place.  
  
He let himself in, and went into the kitchen. He looked around, and found the note that Serena had written. He read it over, and his face paled.  
  
He darted out the door, and jumped into his car, and sped towards the peak, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.  
  
Serena wasn't waiting too long. Beryl pulled up in a white convertible. She slipped out of her seat, and approached Serena with a set glare.  
  
"So, you ready to finish this bitch?"  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow. "Ready when you are."  
  
Serena and Beryl made their way away from the cars, and stood apart from each other, staring at each other with pure hatred.  
  
It was a few minutes that they were frozen. Serena's jaw flickered, then they both took a lung at each other.  
  
Serena socked Beryl right in the face, and sent her reeling backwards. Her head was throbbing slightly, while her wrist was numbing on her. She had swung with her healing arm.  
  
"Bitch!" Beryl said, spitting some blood.  
  
There was a snitch sound, and Beryl produced a blade.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist using a weapon."  
  
Beryl shrugged her shoulders. "I want you dead, I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
Serena popped out her own blade. "Fine, we'll duel it out with these blades."  
  
They were locked together within seconds, holding the knife to each other's throats, hardly noticing how close they were to the edge of the peak. Serena swung out her foot, and kicked Beryl's face.  
  
Beryl fell back a few steps, dragging Serena with her. They neared the edge, then they both were falling.  
  
Beryl fell faster, but Serena let out a scream as she fell over the peak, to the ground that loomed so far beneath her. Her scream drowned out the pitch of Darien's 'NO!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Nice cliffie there, eh?  
  
Oh well, you'll have to wait till… well, I don't know when.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Ciao!  
  
Silver rose 


	21. High Doubts

***

Well, I'm back, and thank you all for the reviews. I hope that you like this chapter as well as all the others...

and sorry to people who were upset at how I spelt names, I was getting tired, and I didn't really notice a few mistakes slip by me...

and I must say as always, that I do not nor will I ever own SM characters, and I'm only borrowing them for the sake of a really good story for everyone to love

so, enjoy!!!

*****

Darien was at the edge of the peak in an instant. Serena had only passed out; it had been Beryl that had fallen from the edge. He gave a sigh of relief, but Serena was out cold. He tried tapping her cheeks, but that proved futile.

"Serena," he pleaded, fanning her face.

No answer, except the shallow breathing heaving her chest up and down.

He lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to his car, and buckled her into the passenger seat.

Darien looked to the edge of the peak, and a knot tied inside of him. He sighed, then went to look to see if he could see Beryl. It took him a few seconds to actually look over the edge.

When he did, he saw that Beryl's body was sprawled in an awkward position, but she was crawling slightly. His jaw clenched. he wasn't going to help her, there was no way that he was going to.

He went back to his car, and started the engine, and drove back to Serena's place. They'd have to get her car later.

Darien knocked on the door, and waited for Andrew to answer. Finally Andrew appeared, he looked as though he had been sleeping.

Drew gave him a quick glance, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Serena."

Drew's eyes widened. 

Darien quickly explained, while dragging Drew out to the car.

Andrew paled looking at his sister. He had already thought that he was going to lose her when he had been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Now, looking at his sister, he felt relieved that she was okay.

Darien carried her in, and placed her on her bed.

"Oh shit," Andrew said, leaning against the doorway of Serena's room. "What do we do now?"

Darien tucked Serena under her blankets. He looked over to Andrew. He was chewing his nails, and looking like hell.

"Listen Drew, I think what we need to do, is get Diamond to take care of this. It's been Beryl every time that Serena's been in trouble. I know as much as he wants her, he knows that he can't have her, but he would sell the world for her, if..."

Andrew stared at Darien as though he had lost his mind. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Darien shook her head. "all we have to do is tell Diamond that Beryl's been messing with Serena to get her killed, and it was her fault that Rubeus died, although she was trying to remove Serena."

Andrew swallowed nervously. "Do you think we really should?"

Darien nodded. "He'll understand that he can never do anything with her, but he can do one nice thing for her."

Andrew took in a shaky breath. "fine, we'll do it."

Darien nodded, then went to get a cool cloth to put on her head. After that, Darien and Andrew went downstairs into the kitchen.

"So, are you going to call?" Andrew asked Darien, who grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Darien nodded. "You have to know that when I say something to Diamond, he knows that it's business."

Andrew nodded.

Darien took a deep breath, then grabbed the phone. 

He dialled the number, and waited. He was waiting around for a few minutes, when finally Diamond was on the phone.

"Diamond," Darien said coldly.

"Darien," Diamond said, almost wanting to hang up.

"Listen, we have to talk."

"really, what the hell would we have to talk about?"

"Serena."

"What about her?"

"Beryl's tried a few times to kill her, and tonight, they went up to the peak to have a battle, because Serena wanted to confront Beryl over the car accident. Beryl paid someone to cut the brakes, and after some driving, they crashed."

There was silence on the other end. Finally Diamond spoke. "Are you sure it was Beryl?"

"Yes, and as far as I know she's still at the peak, except she fell of when they were fighting, and she nearly pulled Serena down with her. Beryl's still alive, but I think that it would be best if you take care of it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you care about Serena, and Beryl's caused her too much pain. Rubeus is dead, and Serena has to face the fact that the man that she was going to marry, is dead."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Alright, I'll have it taken care of."

"Glad that you see it that way."

Diamond scoffed. "It'll be done, but I want to never hear from you, every time I hear your voice, I cringe."

"It's the same on this side," Darien said coldly.

They hung up, and Darien gave a faint smile to Andrew. "Well, that's taken care of."

Andrew sighed with relief. "I guess we should go get her car."

Darien nodded.

"I'll go check on her, while you start the car," Andrew said, making his way for the stairs.

Andrew peeked at Serena. She looked like she was sleeping just a little more comfortably. Andrew closed her door, and went out to join Darien in his car. They drove up to the peak, and Drew drove the car back to the house.

It was late by the time everything was done, and Andrew was having a tough time keeping his eyes opened.

"Why don't you go to bed Drew," Darien suggested. "I'll see that Serena's comfortable."

Andrew nodded. "Are you sure that it won't be too much trouble for you there?"

Darien nodded.

Andrew made his way up to his room, and fell asleep instantly upon contact with his pillow.

Darien made his way up to Serena's room. He patted her forehead with the cool cloth, then sat down beside her bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like a beautiful angel.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep either.

Serena woke up to some sunlight streaming into her room. She blinked a few times, then gave a smile. She felt as though all her heavy burdens had been lifted from her shoulders.

She turned and saw Darien lying half on her bed. He was holding her hand, and sleeping with his head resting against his other arm, that was atop of her bed.

His midnight black hair was ruffled, and she had all she could do to resist running her hands, and getting lost in the satiny touch of his hair.

She brushed a strand of hair from his face, and kissed his forehead, then closed her eyes for a little more sleep.

****

Tell me what you think, and tell me if I should continue, or leave it to your imaginations on what happens next...

so, I look forward to hearing from you

ciao!

Silver Rose

******


	22. Needed comfort

***

hello yet again, did you honestly think that I would stop it right there, ha!!!

anyways, SM characters, not mine, must state this clearly, 

hope you like it, and just to let you all know, it will be completely finished at 25 chapters, so only four more left, and you'll have a finished product here... so on to the story!!!

*****

Serena touched up her makeup, then gave her reflection a smile. The summer was a weekend away from being over. She would be starting at her new job in only a few days, but the first thing to see through, was Amy and Greg's wedding.

The doorbell rang.

"Mom, can you get that. It'll be Darien."

Ever since the car accident, Serena found that she and Darien had made a stronger friendship. She treasured it with all her life. She was able to get past the loss of Rubeus with Darien. 

She also knew that Darien had gotten Diamond to take care of the whole Beryl issue. Although, he did deny it when she had asked him about it. She had seen the news, and Beryl had "jumped" to her death.

There was a light knocking at her door. 

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Can I come in?" Darien asked.

She laughed. "Must you even ask."

He laughed, then opened the door. He gave a whistle, making Serena blush.

"You about ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "ah, I can't believe it, all my friends seem to be getting married, I feel as though I'm being left behind," she said with a sad little smile.

Darien produced some Kleenex. "I've got a whole bunch, because I've seen you at weddings, and I can guarantee that you'll use almost all of them."

Serena laughed. "I bet I will too."

Darien handed Serena her purse, and her light sheer jacket that matched the sleek light blue dress that she was wearing. 

Serena said a good bye to her parents, and walked with Darien out to his car. He held the door open for her, and helped her sit down.

They arrived at the church where Amy and Greg were getting married. Serena and Darien had a seat up front, where they could see the whole procession of the wedding. 

Serena thought that it was a beautiful wedding. Amy made a beautiful bride, and she could see the loving looks that they gave each other to encourage each other through the ceremony. When they reached their vows, Serena was in tears. 

Darien smothered a laugh when tears slid from her eyes. He passed her some Kleenex, and she gave him a thankful smile. 

Amy and Greg finished their vows, and then the priest announced them as husband and wife, and they kissed.

Everyone clapped, and Greg and Amy made their way down the aisle.

Leta looked over and smiled at Serena, also with teary eyes. "You too?" she laughed.

Serena gave a smile, while wiping her eyes. "Weddings always get to me."

Andrew groaned. "Darien, do you realized that weddings are men's doom."

Leta smacked him on the arm. 

"Ow!" he protested.

Leta cast a wink at Serena, "men are such babies."

The hall was beautifully decorated. Serena sighed with a contentedness. 

Music filled the place with a serene peace, giving more magic to the event of Amy and Greg's wedding.

Darien, Serena, Leta and Andrew sat at the same table as Molly and Max. They had dinner together, and clinking the glasses, which would make the newly weds kiss.

After Amy and Greg did the first dance, and cut the cake, everyone began to dance. it was quite a while later that the bouquet was thrown, and the garter as well.

Leta caught the bouquet, and Darien caught the garter. Serena laughed at how bright Darien's face became when he caught it. Amy and Greg left then, leaving the rest of the people to celebrate the newly wed couple.

It was then, when Darien asked Serena to dance.

She gave him a bright smile. "Sure," she smiled.

They went out onto the dance floor, the music sweeping over her. Darien couldn't believe how beautiful Serena looked. The lighting seemed to add to her charming beauty. Her blue eyes sparkled with a life that he yearned to be only for him.

he found that he couldn't resist, and he lowered his face to hers, and kissed her.

Serena was taken by surprise, but she was taken in by the rightness that she felt in the passion, but in her head she was screaming. She was getting kissed by her best friend, and it was going to end up like the last time, and the next day she'd wake up empty, knowing he wouldn't be with her.

She pulled back.

Darien felt like such an idiot. "I I'm so sorry."

Serena looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I just can't... I need..." she turned and fled, leaving Darien to watch after her.

He felt his heart break in his chest. But she did kiss him back, and from understanding what she was saying, she was worried about what had just happened.

The only thing truely nagging at him, was that he let her go away, when it was apparent that he loved her, and she might allow him to love her.

****

Now, I can't wait to hear what you all have to say.

Till next time, ciao!

Silver Rose


	23. An open confession

****  
  
Back again… including this, you have three more chapters till I'm done with this story, and I'll be onto the next one.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like it, the feedback over the last one, very interesting, lol  
  
It seems I must always mention this, but standard… SM characters are not mine  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat on the balcony of her room. The sun had risen hours ago, leaving the sky filled with blue skies, and possibly the chance of promise.  
  
Having passed the summer and Serena had started working at Cross Roads High. It was an interesting job. She now saw what her teachers had to have faced when she had been in high school, all those years ago.  
  
She hadn't really seen Darien too much. He had been busy working himself. He started his internship at the hospital; yet, he was still hanging around Andrew a bit.  
  
Serena couldn't understand any of it. Darien had kissed her, and it had felt… she couldn't find a word to describe how she had felt about his kiss.  
  
Her Saturday morning had consisted of her waking, and getting herself some coffee. Andrew had been sleeping when she went by his room.  
  
The few weeks since Amy's wedding had caused everyone to wonder about Serena. She had been evasive about anything that was brought up.  
  
Molly had tried to take her out the previous weekend, and Serena drank a little bit, but she didn't seem to have the usual fun that she did. Her eyes held the melancholy aching pain still.  
  
Serena sighed, just as there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Andrew entered, and made his way over to the sliding door of her balcony. "So, what's up?" he asked her.  
  
Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't there's much to go on."  
  
"Well, I think I might have something."  
  
Serena arched an eyebrow at her brother. "What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it involves Leta and I."  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh. "And do you plan on telling me in the next century… wait, you two didn't break up did you?" she asked with some concern.  
  
Andrew shook his head quickly. "God no, just the opposite. I've asked her to marry me."  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "Wow!"  
  
Andrew grinned, "I think so."  
  
"So, what are your plans?" Serena asked.  
  
Andrew bit his lip, then blew out a sigh. "All of this is totally spontaneous, and we're going to do it tomorrow."  
  
Serena's eyes widened even more. "Tomorrow?"  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
Serena let out an explosive breath.  
  
"We want to keep it very small. We want it to be no one but mom and dad, and that's because Leta already feels like their daughter-in-law. I mean, for her, she doesn't have parents, and mom and dad have made her feel welcome to the family."  
  
Serena nodded to this.  
  
"Then, we want Darien and you to be there also, to act as witnesses."  
  
Serena swallowed nervously then saw the hopeful glint in her brother's eyes. She nodded them, "sounds good."  
  
Andrew gave her a hug, "thank you. It means so much to me and Leta."  
  
Serena nodded. "Have you asked Darien yet?" she asked a little slowly. Whenever she said his name, she felt a pang in her heart. It was like she was trying to suffice for her stupidity that she had run away.  
  
Andrew gave her a curious look, "sere, what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, while looking out to the sky.  
  
"No, I know that look, and… are you missing…" Andrew didn't want to mention Rubeus's name; he worried that it might be true.  
  
Serena sighed. "I do sometimes, but then, I know that he's looking down at me, and I know that I'll always have a place in my heart for him, I mean I was going to marry him before this happened."  
  
"But…"  
  
Serena felt her breaking point. The frail string that had been holding her together seemed to snap, tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Serena," Andrew said, taking her into a hug.  
  
"It's becoming more then me mourning Rubeus's death. I might lose someone else in the process…"  
  
Andrew bit his lip. It was now beginning to make sense. Through all the years that Darien and Serena had been friends, there was a bond that grew between them. The words of love seemed to be unspoken, but he knew they were there. He could sense it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Serena wasn't sure that she could hold back. Her life had already been through a lot in the past few months.  
  
"I ran away when Darien kissed me."  
  
Andrew was stunned.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe it. I mean, we've had so much more then that in our history that you don't even know about…"  
  
Andrew's eyes were wide. "To me, I think I had hoped years ago, but I don't know anymore, I just can't keep track of you two."  
  
Serena laughed lightly at that.  
  
"You can tell me, you know that. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Darien, well, I care for him, and I mean in ways that are past friendship. He was my first…"  
  
"Your first love?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
"Well, perhaps in ways. He was the first person beyond you and dad to care for me. I always enjoyed to be with him, and even liked having him be protective of me."  
  
"Well, what do you mean when you say he was your first… your first what?"  
  
Serena debated telling him. She had told Rubeus, because they both wanted to know about each other's pasts. That kind of thing seemed important. To tell her brother, however, was quite different.  
  
"We…uh, both… lost our virginity together," she said sheepishly.  
  
Andrew's mouth dropped open.  
  
"So, in more then one way I know Darien well…"  
  
Andrew rubbed his forehead. "I get that, I just can't believe that neither of you has said anything before. I mean, I know when he lost it, we both told each other about our first time…"  
  
Serena nodded. "To us, it had been shocking, and we swore each other to secrecy."  
  
Things started to click in his head. Darien, when he had told him, had been vague, but it had been clear that the girl, that he was now discovering was his sister, had meant the world to him. Andrew, before learning about this, had always felt from Darien that he was yearning for the girl that made him a man.  
  
He kissed her forehead. "I can understand. There was probably so many complications back then…"  
  
"Then… ha! What about now?"  
  
Andrew nodded, "okay, I suppose… but that's only if you think about it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Serena, do you love him?"  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"Do you love him?" he repeated.  
  
The tears filled her eyes, "yes."  
  
"Then, why don't you do something about it?"  
  
She felt the tears run down her cheek. "Because I'm afraid to."  
  
"I can only give you advice, you have to follow your heart. I know it sounds completely cliché, but that's all I can tell you."  
  
"I know," she said quietly. "I know."  
  
"Well, I hate to leave you, but I have some things I have to take care of for tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, then hugged him. "I'll be there, don't you worry. Besides, I have to make sure that you don't pass out."  
  
Andrew laughed, then left the room.  
  
Serena sighed, and thought about what her brother had said. It was true; she would have to use more then her head to think this through.  
  
  
  
***  
  
So tell me in all honesty, what did you think?  
  
And don't worry, I never get tired of hearing from all of you, it helps me… it does, it proves to me that this time isn't being wasted. And sorry that that person didn't want to continue after 17, can't win them all.  
  
Till next time, while the countdown continues…  
  
Ciao!  
  
Silver Rose  
  
***** 


	24. wanted words

****  
  
This makes two more chapters till the ends… aren't you excited?  
  
I know I am, it's getting me all giddy, lol… I hope that you like what's going on, I do try and make it all worthwhile for all the time that you seem to dedicate to me by stopping and reading my story.  
  
Anyway, I don't own SM characters, and as much as I would like to, I don't think I ever will  
  
Hope you like.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andrew finally managed to calm enough to gather all the things he needed. Serena had watched this with amusement. She thought it was more the brides that panicked before the whole thing.  
  
"You ready to go?" Serena said, slipping behind the wheel. She didn't trust Andrew to drive.  
  
He nodded. "I think this is as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Serena smiled, while starting up the engine. She made her way to the chapel where Andrew and Leta were going to be married. Their parents had left already, and Serena was sure that they would be sitting there, waiting for them when she and Andrew arrived.  
  
They arrived shortly, and Serena parked. "Well, here we are."  
  
Andrew nodded shakily.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you're doing one of the greatest things in your life. You're going to marry the person that you ultimately love."  
  
Serena hoped that what she said broke through the nervousness.  
  
He grinned, proving that it did.  
  
They went inside. Serena was right; her parents were seated in one of the pews. "Where's Leta?" Serena asked her mother.  
  
Ilene pointed to the door just off to the side of her.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said with a faint grin.  
  
Serena knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a faint voice said.  
  
Serena entered the room, and saw Leta opening her dress bag. She pulled it out, gaining a gasp from Serena.  
  
"Oh Leta, it's beautiful!"  
  
Leta grinned with nervousness twinging at the corners of her mouth. "Yeah, except if these butterflies keep it up, I won't be so pretty, not with puke all over me."  
  
Serena gave her a warm hug. "Don't you worry, you'll be fine. It's just nerves, it happens to everyone."  
  
Leta smiled, "okay."  
  
Serena helped her put on the dress, and put the veil over her face. "Absolutely beautiful," Serena said with a serene smile.  
  
Leta clasped Serena's hand. "I want to thank you for doing this."  
  
Serena kissed her on the cheek. "It's my pleasure. Now come on, you've got a man to marry."  
  
Leta laughed, and stood up straight, and picked up her bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Hey, it looks like I am the first woman from Amy's wedding to get married."  
  
Serena smiled widely. "Oh, I completely forgot about that. Wow."  
  
Leta grinned. "I guess that only leaves Darien left. I wonder if he will be the next of the guys to get married."  
  
Serena forced a smile to her face. "Yeah that would be great."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and then Ilene popped her head in. "It's all ready to go."  
  
Serena smiled, "Okay."  
  
She gave Leta one more hug, then grabbed her own bouquet, and stood at the front of the aisle.  
  
Andrew stood at the front, with Darien just off to the side of him.  
  
Serena walked to the front of the chapel, and stood off to the side. The wedding march started, and Leta started down the aisle.  
  
Serena found it beautiful the way the two looked at each other as Leta made her way down the aisle, and how they were interlocked for the whole ceremony.  
  
She smiled as they took their vows, and placed the rings on each other's hands. She looked over to her parents, to see her mother dabbing at her eyes, and then she locked eyes with Darien.  
  
His blue eyes met up with hers, but she turned her attention to the couple, to avoid him seeing into her soul.  
  
It then reached the end and Andrew and Leta kissed.  
  
Serena clapped then gave each of them a hug, as did everyone. Then Serena's parents gave them a final hug, then left.  
  
Serena let them take Andrew's car. She was going to go with Darien to take Leta and Andrew to the airport, so they could leave to go on a honeymoon.  
  
The newlyweds sat in the backseat, making lovey dovey faces at each other. Serena groaned with mock disgust. She found it sweet; she just wanted them to be on the plane sooner.  
  
They finally arrived at the airport, and the four of them made it to the terminal that would Leta and Andrew to their flight.  
  
She gave Leta a hug.  
  
"Have fun," she laughed.  
  
Leta smiled. "Oh don't I always."  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Well, do one thing for me Serena."  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Take chances that you never might usually do."  
  
Serena gave her a hug. "We'll see."  
  
She moved to Andrew next, while Leta seemed to be talking with Darien. Leta felt that she should try and spark the fire under their asses, and get them moving together.  
  
Andrew gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Have fun," Serena said.  
  
"I will, and remember what I said… try listening to that heart of yours. You'd be amazed at how your life could change."  
  
She kissed her brother on the cheek. "Get going will you, and enjoy the beaches."  
  
Andrew grinned, then went and took Leta's hand.  
  
Darien and Serena waved to them, and watched the plane take off. They then made their way back to the car in silence.  
  
Serena tried to make conversation in the car, but all she could think about was what Andrew had said, as well as what her new sister-in-law too.  
  
Darien tried to take his mind off the way Serena's lips had felt against his. She looked so beautiful in the little pink dress that she worn just for the wedding. It fit her body nicely, and with the v-neck cut, he yearned for that night when they had been together.  
  
They finally arrived at Serena's house. He walked with her up to her door. She turned to look at him.  
  
Darien looked really good, and his cologne washed over her entire body. She ached to be back in his arms. She tried to summon her courage. She knew that she loved him, it was only a question of whether she could say the words aloud to him.  
  
"Darien," she said.  
  
He looked at her. She was almost sucked into the great depths of his blue orbs.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
Hmm…  
  
Let me know what you think!  
  
Ps: to Usagi Usako Chiba never take the bad stuff to heart… always do what makes you feel good!!  
  
I think everyone should keep that in mind, everyone can get flames, but if you like the story you're doing, then the hell to all the flamers, and I'm sure you're all in agreement with me  
  
Till next time, with the last chapter…  
  
Ciao!  
  
Silver Rose  
  
***** 


	25. THe final confession

****  
  
I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter of this story… you have all been great, and I hope my next story gets the same results.  
  
As I must once again state, SM characters, are not mine, drat!  
  
Hope you like!!!!!  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She tried to summon her courage. She knew that she loved him, it was only a question of whether she could say the words aloud to him.  
  
"Darien," she said.  
  
He looked at her. She was almost sucked into the great depths of his blue orbs.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~ End ~  
  
  
  
Darien stared at Serena with a numb shock. "What?"  
  
Serena was still amazed that she had gotten enough courage to finally do it.  
  
She smiled, proud of herself. She was now at the mercy of fate.  
  
Serena looked up into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you," she said again.  
  
She liked the sound of the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
Darien was still caught up in amazement. "You love me?" he blinked, then looked at her, hoping for some answers to why she was saying this. He was feeling a bit lost. He loved her, no doubt in the heaven to deny that he did.  
  
He just remembered the last encounter that they had had. She had run off after he had kissed her. He had to keep his strength; he had to see if what she was saying to him was true.  
  
"I've probably loved you along, but have been too blind to see it. We've been through so much, being best of friends…"  
  
"Yeah, and you'll always be my best friend. That's why I feel horrible that I just kissed you, it was out of no where…"  
  
"So are you saying that it was a mistake?"  
  
Darien shook his head. "God no!"  
  
"Good. Because it's been the kiss, the whole thing, including when we slept together…"  
  
Serena looked down; the words were trying to close up her throat. But she had started, and she couldn't just leave it like that.  
  
"Everything has meant so much to me."  
  
Darien swallowed nervously. What if she was only feeling this way because she was in a mourning period over losing Rubeus.  
  
"I had Rubeus because… I couldn't have you."  
  
"You never lost me as a friend, I would never do that… I mean that time when you got mad at me… well, I fixed that, I was never going to let you stop being my friend."  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Refer to us as nothing but friends."  
  
He swallowed nervously.  
  
"Darien, do you not hear what I'm saying. I love you; I've always loved you. The time that we slept together, being each other's first, I mean that's special. Then the kiss… it just added to the confusion."  
  
"What confusion?"  
  
"I was beginning to see you in more of the way that I had always wanted you. Plus you were there for one of the toughest things that I had to go through in my life."  
  
"Because I will always be there for you."  
  
"As my friend, I don't want your friendship, well, I do, but I want more then that. I want the whole thing that we could ever dream of."  
  
Serena looked deeply into his eyes. "I don't think you would have kissed me if you didn't feel something for me."  
  
He swallowed nervously, but the words were slipping away from his mind.  
  
"I had so much to get past, and all the time there you were, always. The love that we share can be found no where else. I know it from the way that we made love, and the way that you kissed me. I would have kept kissing you, but I froze in a panic."  
  
"Why?" he choked out, finally getting some words.  
  
"Because I felt the love that we can share, and it scared me, but what scares me more, is us losing the chance to at least try with our love…"  
  
Her words were cut off; Darien swept her up in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Fireworks were shooting off in her head, and she could feel her toes curl. It was even better then the last time.  
  
Darien didn't want her to feel the pain, he knew that she loved him. He finally knew that he had her love in return to his. He wanted her to know it.  
  
When they parted, they were breathless. Serena leant her head against his chest, over his heart.  
  
Tears slid down her cheek.  
  
Darien lifted her face with his finger, then gave her a look of concern. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I've been so stupid!"  
  
"No, you haven't."  
  
"Yes I have! I almost threw it away."  
  
"Serena, I'm not going to let you say that. As much as I don't want to say this, but fate has brought us together."  
  
She gazed at him curiously.  
  
"I've loved you since, forever, and even when Rubeus posed to providence that it might change the way things should have been…"  
  
Serena was shocked. It was true, in its way. She loved Darien more then she could have possibly loved Rubeus. She loved Rubeus in her own way, but Darien… he was a soul mate.  
  
"Serena, we had to have all this go on, it's like we had to be tested to see if we actually cared enough to make it work."  
  
She bit her lip. "Yet, what if Rubeus hadn't died?"  
  
Darien wiped away the tears from her face. "Honey, don't think about that. I've seen you suffer enough already. We love each other, and that should be enough to forget the past."  
  
Serena nodded, while giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Now, that we have finally have been given the ultimate chance here…"  
  
Serena met her soul with Darien's in that glance. It was the glance that had been made for them, for that moment.  
  
Their faces moved closer, and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace that gave each other the ultimate hope of the future, and erasing the difficult path that they had to follow to get to that point. It was all good, after it took so much.  
  
They were joined together in soul in that embrace, and it was something hoped to be forever!  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
… So sad that I have reached the end!  
  
I hope that you liked all of it, and I can only hope that when I get the next story done that you're as supportive then.  
  
Here's a little thought, should there be a sequel?  
  
I leave this to you, and I'll see what you say in the reviews.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Silver Rose  
  
****** 


	26. The rewarding end epilogue!

Hello y'all! It sure has been a long time since I've done anything for the story. I hope you like it. I had such a tough time deciding whether to do an epilogue or do a sequel. I decided that a sequel wouldn't really move anywhere, except Darien and Serena's new life. I'm currently starting a new one, and I hope you like it as much as this one.  
  
Thank you all for your comments; it really helped encourage me to continue!  
  
Also, I don't own SM characters, if I said I did, I may have to be locked away. So till next time, Silver Rose!  
  
  
  
She started to feel a bit queasy. She looked up from the sink, and stared at the image in the mirror. It was hard to believe that she was now approaching her wedding.  
  
It had seemed like so much had happened in the past year and a half that she and Darien had been going out. She smiled as she looked down at her hand, and saw the ring that Darien had given to her when he proposed.  
  
It had been a beautiful day, and Darien had convinced her that they should catch the sunset. They went up to Widow's peak.  
  
She was in awe of the beautiful sunset, but she noticed that Darien had been really quiet. She smiled at the memory.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" she asked him, gently touching his hand.  
  
He gave her a warm smile. She looked so beautiful, and he was so glad that she was all his and he wanted to make it permanent, immortal... last forever.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart, in fact, since being with you, nothing has been wrong."  
  
She playfully smacked his arm. "You and all that sap. You know, just like my students would say, sap is for trees." She laughed musically.  
  
He brushed the stray hair that fell onto her face. "I can't believe the luck that you loved me in return, and I would like to spend the rest of my life learning everything about you, and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I want to share the world with you..." he bent before her on a bended knee. "Will you marry me Serena?' he asked, holding a small box in his hands.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! Of course, of course. God my answer is yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
Darien's face calmed and he smiled with joy bursting in his heart. "Oh you cannot even begin to imagine how happy you've made me."  
  
They kissed passionately for a few minutes, and then she sat back and stared at him. "Oh god, I can't wait to tell everyone."  
  
He laughed. "Well, here. Take a look at the ring."  
  
She took the small red box from him, and smiled as she opened it up. The ring was a crescent moon shape, the diamond glittering in the dusky twilight.  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful."  
  
"I knew it was yours the moment that I saw it."  
  
Darien slid the ring out of the box, and slid it on her finger. "You have made my life better then heaven."  
  
She smiled contently, slipping herself into his arms, kissing him with every ounce of passion and love that she could muster from her very soul.  
  
~~~~  
  
Serena smiled. "There's no need to be worried. Darien loves you, and you'll have a beautiful marriage."  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Serena, hon, are you ready?" Leta asked.  
  
She released a sigh, and opened the bathroom door. "Did the result show up?" she asked somewhat nervously.  
  
Leta nodded.  
  
"And?" she asked, crossing her arms to keep herself from trembling.  
  
"Before I tell you, what do you think?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "Leta!" she exclaimed. "Obviously you know what I think, I bought the damn test."  
  
Leta laughed, and then smiled. "It's positive."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped to the floor. "It's positive?!"  
  
Leta nodded. "Oh my god, I can't believe it Serena, you're going to have a baby-- I'm going to be an aunt!"  
  
Serena moved to her bed, and sat down. She held herself, "oh my god," she said quietly.  
  
Leta sat down beside her. "Don't you worry, it's great news."  
  
Serena looked down, and then up at Leta. She smiled. "I'm going to be a mother. Darien and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"The only thing that sucks is that for your wedding tomorrow, you can't drink any champagne or wine."  
  
Serena laughed. "That's not too big of a deal. I can handle that."  
  
"So, when are you going to tell Darien?" Leta asked.  
  
Serena scrunched up her face in consideration. "Tomorrow at the reception. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, and that also means Andrew. I'm going to announce it to everyone, and it'll also be my wedding present to Darien."  
  
Leta smiled, and then glanced at her watch. "Oh, we have to go. Molly and Amy are throwing that bachlorette party tonight."  
  
"Oh, goody, I'll just finish my hair, and then we'll go."  
  
Leta nodded as she stood up. "After that it's the last party for single Serena, because tomorrow, it's Serena Shields, wife of a doctor."  
  
Serena laughed, "You need to move on from that."  
  
"It's funny, Darien's a doctor. He should notice that his fiancé is pregnant."  
  
"But he's still a man. He's going to learn over the course of our marriage what it takes to know everything about a woman."  
  
Leta laughed. "Boy, the two of you really do belong together. You're both nuts."  
  
Serena shrugged. "Now come on, we have a party to attend."  
  
Serena woke up to the sunshine streaming through the window. She smiled. "Oh, such a beautiful day."  
  
She rose from the bed, and crossed the room to the attached bathroom.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Serena, you in there?"  
  
"Yes Leta."  
  
"Okay, the rest of the girls are meeting us at the salon, and then we'll come back here for brunch, and getting you ready."  
  
"Okay," she said, and then feeling the nausea rise in her stomach, she hurried to the toilet.  
  
After she finished, she stood up and groaned. "Damn morning sickness," she grumbled.  
  
"You okay Sere?"  
  
"Yeah, just some morning sickness."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Ames if there's something you can take to keep it all down, I mean, at least for just today."  
  
"We'll see," Serena responded, coming out of the bathroom, while brushing her teeth.  
  
She got dressed in a buttoned up blouse, and a simple jean skirt, then followed Leta out to the car, where they drove to the salon.  
  
"Hey, it's the bride herself," Molly smiled, when Serena and Leta entered the salon.  
  
"How you feeling doll?" Ames asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. "I'm managing to keep it all cool, but I think after I'm in my dress, and waiting for the limo, I just may crack."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
One of the stylists got Serena to sit in one of the chairs, and some of the others were seated also.  
  
The stylist smiled, "sure have a lot of hair still; sure you don't want a cut?"  
  
"Lisa, I like it as it is."  
  
Lisa shrugged, "okay."  
  
Half of her hair was made into a coronet, with the hair pulled and tucked in half, which then cascaded down her back in a mass of curls.  
  
"Ah Serena, you look absolutely beautiful," Mina smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well miss starlet, not even you cousin, can take my thunder."  
  
"I wouldn't even try," she smiled.  
  
The rest of the girls got their hair done, while Serena had the girl apply her make-up. After all the hair and make-up was done, the stylist pinned the veil on the back of her hair made coronet.  
  
"Oh god Serena, Darien has to be the luckiest guy in the world," Leta grinned.  
  
Serena smiled. "I wonder what the guys did last night?" she asked.  
  
Leta grinned, "Knowing them, they probably told Darien some sound advice about marriage, and the like-you know, typical male stuff."  
  
Molly laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right."  
  
Amy glanced at her watch, "Okay, we'll all make our way to Leta's, have brunch, get dressed, the limo will arrive, and we'll head off to the church."  
  
Serena nodded. "Okay, now I'm feeling nervous."  
  
Mina put an arm around her slender shoulders, "there's no need to be, and we're all here to give you some support."  
  
"Plus, we'll make sure we catch you if you faint," Molly joked.  
  
"Hey, I'm not you miss Molly."  
  
Molly's cheeks reddened slightly. "I couldn't help it; the dress was a little tight."  
  
"Sure," Leta grinned, as they headed out the door.  
  
They drove on to Leta's. The food was fabulous, because, like Serena had pointed out, Leta made it, and always her food is superb.  
  
Finally, they were helping Serena into her wedding dress. After she had it buttoned up, she stood before everyone, done up beautifully as the perfect bride.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful," they all commented.  
  
Serena smiled, and then sighed. She then started to wave her hand before her face.  
  
"Oh god, here come the tears."  
  
Serena's mother handed her some tissue. "Always have to have tears; it's pretty much become a tradition for all weddings."  
  
Everyone nodded, remembering how they had all cried a little before their weddings.  
  
The buzzer from the front hall went off.  
  
"Oh, the limo's here," Serena said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Here, I'll gather the train," Serena's mother stated.  
  
The girls grabbed flowers, and everything that they needed, and then led Serena down to the limo that was waiting out front.  
  
They arrived at the church, and Serena could feel the fluttering of the butterflies, or maybe it was the baby rejoicing at its mother's joy. She didn't know, but she hoped that she wasn't going to have to puke again. She wanted to wait to tell everyone, except Leta of course, the big news.  
  
They waited in the little room at the back of the church, until the minister came and warned them it would start any minute.  
  
The girls took their places, and Serena's father came and took her arm.  
  
"I'm real proud of you rose lips," he smiled.  
  
Serena kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being there when I was little."  
  
He nodded. "Anytime."  
  
The music started, and the girls started down the isle. Finally, it was her turn, and she and her father stepped out of the room, and started down the isle.  
  
Up ahead she saw Darien, and locked eyes with him. She gave him a radiant smile, feeling love for him in every ounce of her body.  
  
Darien was taken back by how beautiful Serena looked. She had the radiant glow of the beautiful bride, his bride. He smiled at the thought. She was going to be his wife. She was going to be his forever. He didn't know how he got to be so lucky, but he managed to land the most beautiful creature that god created.  
  
Serena, finally made it to the front, and was given to Darien by her father.  
  
The minister began the ceremony, but neither paid too much attention, because they were so entranced with each other. They did manage to pull themselves out of the locked stance to take their vows, and promise themselves to each other.  
  
"By the power vested in me, in the site of God, I pronounce you husband and wife, you now may kiss."  
  
There were cheers, while Darien swept Serena up in his arms, and kissed her with every ounce of love that he could find in his body.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you two."  
  
They then proceeded down the isle, and went into the limo, and went to get their pictures taken in front of the country club where the reception was being held.  
  
"Besides being the most beautiful bride, you have this glow that is making you even more beautiful," Darien said while they were posing.  
  
She smiled. "It's all the excitement."  
  
Darien smiled in response.  
  
After the pictures, they were driven to the country club, where everyone applauded them when they entered.  
  
They had some toasts, then ate, and then danced for quite a while. All the night, the newly weds couldn't keep their hands away from each other.  
  
Finally there were more toasts, when Serena then planned to tell everyone her great news.  
  
"I would like to thank all of you for coming to our wedding," Darien stated. He looked at his blond wife. "There was once a time that I thought it would happen, and now, today, she proved to all of you that I am worthy of the rest of her life."  
  
There were a few chuckles.  
  
"So, I just want to say that I'm so glad that you've come to witness this miracle."  
  
Serena stood, smiling at him.  
  
Everyone was clinking their glasses with a spoon. "Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted.  
  
Darien grinned at her. "A wish that I'm more then willing to oblige," he said, pulling her into his arms to kiss her.  
  
Serena sighed contentedly, and then turned to everyone. "There hasn't been a day that I couldn't believe it that I was getting married. But now that I've done it, I feel so blessed that I've fallen madly in love with Darien, and we're going to share our lives together."  
  
She received smiles from everyone around her.  
  
"I now have a something that is great news for everyone, but it's my wedding present to Darien, my new Husband." She smiled at the words, and then turned to Darien.  
  
He took a hold of her hand. "I'm sure I can handle it," he grinned.  
  
"We'll see," she laughed.  
  
There were some laughs from some of the tables.  
  
"Now you see, upon us starting this new life as husband and wife, we will also be starting into this new life as mother and father."  
  
There were gasps, and shouts of excitement.  
  
Darien just stared at Serena with his mouth hanging open. "You mean I'm going to be a-be a." he was at a loss for words.  
  
She beamed at him with all her beautiful radiance. "Yes, you're going to be a daddy."  
  
Darien jumped up, and hugged her. "Oh my god, darling, this is great."  
  
Serena smiled. "Yes, we are going to start more then one new life."  
  
Darien kissed her. "Thank you, you've completed in more ways then you can possibly know. God, I love you!"  
  
She smiled, and kissed him again. She turned to everyone, smiling brightly.  
  
Andrew stood, with his glass raised. "Cheers to the newly wedded parents."  
  
"Cheers!" everyone said in unison, raising their glasses to the couple.  
  
Darien held her close to his side. "Who'd have thought that after so much, we'd end up together, and now embarking upon parenthood."  
  
"Somehow this is our fate. Nothing from before matters, because we have everything that we want, right now, and it will lead unto forever."  
  
He smiled. "Oh bet your ass."  
  
Serena frowned slightly, "do you think my ass will get big being pregnant."  
  
Darien shook his head, laughing. "Hon, I'll love you no matter how big you get."  
  
She dropped her mouth open. "Darien!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. Trust me; motherhood will look good on you."  
  
"Well, being with me, you look good, because now, you're all mine."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, kissing her.  
  
Everyone applauded the beautiful couple as they kissed with all the love they possessed in their bodies only meant for each other. 


End file.
